The Maiden's Vendetta
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Not everything is what it seems. The private investigator was not the man of steel, and the famous thief was not the ruthless bandit - and after their first encounter, his intention was not to put her behind bars, and her intention was not to destroy every obstacle in her path. But in the end, their true intentions were proven to be useless. They were both bound to fall. NxM
1. Encounter

**AUTHOR**

Our story begins at a beautiful chapel. Police officers surround the chapel in hopes of capturing the legendary thief once and for all. But among these amateurs, one particular detective stood out.

He swept through the crowd, towards the door of the chapel. He was all clad in black - black hat, black shoes, black coat, black mask. No one knew of his real identity. Only that he was a genius named Phantom H, determined to catch the thief.

Our legendary thief was going to make her first appearance in the city. She was known worldwide as the 'Quartz Ghost'. She stole everything, from jewels to government files. No one knew her reasons or motive, but no one could deny that she was beyond human.

This is their story.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

I adjusted the small mask, which was starting to slide down my nose. I walked towards the guards near the door, who acknowledged me and let me - and only me - inside the chapel.

_Silly, _I thought to myself, _they're truly underestimating the abilities of the Quartz Ghost, by simply guarding the door._

_But I won't. I will catch her, no matter what._

Even though I was the detective, Phantom H, I was eager to _catch_ the thief for myself. Usually, I wouldn't have the inclination to try, but this thief interested me.

Anyway, as a detective, I had a strong sense of justice.

**All criminals - thieves, speeders, murderers, con artists, drug dealers - should be punished. Without question.**

When I reached the room where the thief's target object laid - a million dollar crucifix - I punched in the code in the security system and entered, shutting the door behind me. Because of it only being myself in the room, I took off my disguise, leaving me only in my black jeans, button-up shirt and shoes. It was unbelievably stuffy in the room. I looked around, and the crucifix was in a hard glass cylinder, sealed at the top. I walked towards it, and with my fingernail I flicked the glass.

_It seems protective enough…_

I glanced at my watch - 9:30 p.m. The Quartz Ghost always came at ten in the evening. No one knew why - no one knew anything about the Quartz Ghost, but the silly officers made assumptions about it. Usually, the assumption was that the Quartz Ghost was a middle aged man. I understood where they got that idea from - not really - but my mother had taught me to _never_ make assumptions about something important.

_Jeez… I have to wait half an hour…_

I sat down on the marble floor and leaned on the wall behind me. I felt something vibrate against my thigh, and I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. The screen glowed in the darkness, and I saw that it was my father.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"_Oh, nothing important. I just called to see if you were okay._" My father's rough voice answered him.

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I think I'm fine. But thanks, anyway." Even though he was a little overprotective, I loved my dad all the same. Anyway, he and my sister were the only family I had.

"_So… who's the criminal you'll be catching today?_"

"The Quartz Ghost."

"_Ah, so it's the person who stole all the secret documents from the government?_" My eyes widened.

"Huh? How don't I know this?" I asked him urgently.

"_Son, it happened yesterday. It was all over the news._" I was surprised to hear that - the security of those documents was the tightest in Japan, and it was a wonder how she managed to do it.

"Looks like I'm up for a challenge, huh?"

"_That's right. Well, I'm not going to interrupt your work any longer now. Good luck, son._" _Click._

Joy. Now I'm all lonely again.

The light radiating from the creamy white sphere in the dark sky shone upon my face. I stared at the moon from the towering window for a while, but suddenly I saw a dark silhouette pass through it. Immediately, I stood up and put my hands on the window, peering at the moon for a closer look.

I saw nothing.

It was now ten o'clock.

I heard the scrape of stone behind me. I turned around quickly. Nothing. I slowly walked towards the middle of the room, looking around for anything mobile. Something caught my eye. I looked at the floor, and the shadow… was moving?

I whipped around and grabbed the arm of my attacker. I pushed them into the wall, trapping them. Only later did I realize, the wrists I was holding were too thin for a boy's.

I focused on the person, and I was shocked at what I saw.

I was restraining a girl. She was wearing pure white chiffon, like a genie, and her nose and mouth was covered with a white cloth. Her hair was a ochre brown, and it tumbled down her thin shoulders.

What most captured my eyes were hers - beautiful, milky brown orbs that looked up at me with shock.

"A-Are you-" I held her arms above her head to prevent her from moving. "the Quartz Ghost?"

Suddenly, I felt a heavy pressure on my stomach, and I found myself flying back onto the table.

"Shit…" I groaned at the pain in my back. The Quartz Ghost was looking at me with her intelligent eyes, and she slowly walked over to the crucifix. She had her back to me, and I attempted to get back up and restrain her again. I almost reached her, but she suddenly flipped around and a white cloth wrapped around my eyes.

What shocked me the most was the soft pressure on my lips, that was undeniably hers.

The soft kiss was absorbing and hypnotizing, and I widened my eyes at her daring action. Unconsciously, I kissed her back, and we remained like that for a while. After a minute, the pressure faded away, and the cloth disappeared from my eyes.

So did she, along with the crucifix.

I fell to my knees, lightly touching my lips. _That was my first kiss…_ I found myself blushing from the contact.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA MIKAN<strong>

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

_Why did I kiss him? It was by impulse! Why? _

I escaped the chapel, crucifix in hand, with a tear straying down my cheek.

I had let my guard down then. I was too mesmerized by his deep, crimson eyes that bore into my skin.

_I feel like a stupid fan girl, the way I looked at him._ He _was_ undeniably handsome.

"Ugh… stupid Mikan! Forget it!" I scolded myself as I ran faster. _But… is he Phantom H? He only looks seventeen…_ I internally smacked myself at the thought. _Hell, I'm seventeen, too. I shouldn't think that._

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

All night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And the kiss.

I didn't _care_ about letting her escape.

I didn't _care_ about her seeing my true identity.

I didn't _care_ that I didn't know her at all.

I didn't _care_ that we were enemies.

I didn't even _care_ about my strong beliefs of justice anymore.

I just knew, that the girl had captured my heart in an instant.

But I was disappointed. There was no way I could meet her again, except the fact that I was a detective.

The only way I could find her was the way a detective finds a thief.

That was the initial plan. But now it was my _only_ plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Our story starts with the encounter of the detective and the thief. Opposites. Yin and Yang, fire and ice, summer and winter, black and white.

This is the beginning of the future love story that was never meant to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! This is my first normal Gakuen Alice story, and I was initially going to leave this one until I finished the others, but I really really _really _wanted to start this one. A few things to clear:

1. Mikan will NOT be OOC. Just wait till the next chapter.

2. I'm not sure about putting Hotaru and Ruka in this story. Tell me if you would like them in.

Please Rate and Review!


	2. Attendance

**AUTHOR**

Of course, it would be forbidden for a detective to fall in love with a criminal. And vice versa.

For these two, the meaning of law would soon turn into a wide canyon. He would be on the left, and her the right.

The only way to reach each other was to form a bridge.

There are two ways to do so:

One would be to convert to the other side of the law.

But this was almost impossible to do, since the criminal would be caught and punished severely, and the detective would be chased for the rest of his life.

And this leaves the second option.

To _bend _the law.

And unbeknownst to them, they would both be doing this very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

"How did they get away?" Aoi asked me eagerly, resting her chin on her arms on the table. I ignored her, however, as I filled in the spaces on the stack of sheets my father assigned to me. My hand was starting to ache, and this work was starting to re-activate my manga complex from when I was twelve.

Anything was better than paperwork for a high school transfer student.

But my father was never one to enjoy filling out sheets of work about his son who took acceleration classes and got his first degree at the age of fifteen. Apparently he had too much of a pride to do so.

_Sigh._ _It's all work, Natsume, it's all work. Merely work. Only…_my train of thought trailed to the Quartz Ghost in the glow of the moonlight.

I couldn't bear doing the work anymore. I tossed my pen aside and put my face in my hands. Sure, I thought that she had captured my heart when I met her, but now I was starting to doubt the theory. Love in first sight doesn't exist… right?

The only thing I couldn't deny was that the purpose of solving the case was for _her_.

_Yep… she looked like she could be in high school… can't be too sure, but I'll take extra precautions. I will catch the Quartz Ghost. She's a thief. I can't like her at all. Yes, that's right._

"Onii-san? Onii-san?" His fourteen year old sister was waving her hand near his face. "Hey….." I jolted out of my thoughts and stared into the eyes which I could easily misinterpret as my own. Aoi slitted her eyes, concentrating on me and _solely _me.

"You… I'm missing something, aren't I?" I looked away from her, and gathered all the sheets. I handed the bundle to her.

"I'll tell you if you do all this for me. I signed them all." Aoi looked considerably pleased.

"Really? Thanks, Natsume!" I got up from my chair and walked out of the room as she started her work.

I entered the bathroom and splashed my face with the cold, flowing water from the pristine tap. I looked at my dripping face in the reflection of the mirror. Then something I should have thought of came to me in realization.

_If she's a high schooler, she'll recognise me in an instant. _I groaned in disbelief.

"Ugh… damn it… I let my freaking guard down." _Wait… if she leaves the school as soon as I arrive, I'll have a fresh trail._

"Hm… looks like I wasn't as clumsy as I thought…" _Yes you are, Natsume._

I ignored the passing thought in my mind, and I grabbed my towel as I walked towards my bedroom. I started to head quick footsteps behind me.

"Onii-san! I finished them!" I turned to her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Already. Great." I snagged them out of her hands and she looked at me knowingly.

"Now, onii-_chan_. Tell me what you've been thinking about." _Oh, great._

"I was reminiscing in the past of high school. That's what." She gawked at me with disbelief, and I took the chance to escape. As I locked the door behind me in my room, I heard her finally realize what had happened.

"Onii-chan! You didn't even _go _to high school!" I shuffled through the papers that my sister had _perfectly_ filled out.

_Good. With this, I can go tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The next day, I was in my uniform for Alice Academy - a plain white button-up shirt and gold pleated pants. Luckily for me, there was no tie for the uniform - I could not stand those floppy things at all. Just like flip-flops, bookmarks and mirror decorations in cars.<p>

I looked up at the educational facility I was to attend for the next few months.

The first thing that I thought when I arrived was: _I wonder what the teacher's daily income is…_

The school - more like mansion - was even larger than my university. Students flooded in through the gate as I stood there awkwardly.

_Okay, Natsume. This is a challenge. Just act like you did in university. You'll be fine, and hopefully you'll find her._

I inhaled, and entered the school ground with my head high.

I felt a hundred sets of eyes on me, but I tried to ignore their stares.

Not that I could ignore their _voices_.

"Look at that guy! He's so cool!" A girl squealed from behind me.

"Is he new? I hope he's single!" Yet another girl hoped. _Jeez… am I really that attractive? Damn it… I sound cocky..._

"Let's get him in the soccer club, it'll boost our reputation." And I was already aware of something I wasn't going to do during my time here.

I was here to solve a case, not to provide eye candy. I was feeling quite pissed off.

I finally reached the office all in one piece, and I reached to tall table of one of the ladies.

"I'm new here - Hyuuga Natsume. Can I have my schedule?" She looked up with a bored expression, but her eyes widened when she saw me. _Really? Should I just turn ugly?_

"U-Uhm… yeah…" She nervously shuffled through her mass of files as I scratched my head, bored.

"Okay, here is your map and schedule. Do you need a tour?" She asked me rather eagerly, handing me my things. Unable to bear this crazy woman anymore, I declined.

"I'm fine." I left the office without another word, but I almost ran into someone in the doorway. It was a pale girl my age with short, black hair and eyes the colour of amethysts. We both stood, not making a single move.

"You're Hyuuga Natsume, right?" She asked in a quiet tone, emitting a cold aura around her. I gulped, and nodded. She swiftly turned around and walked away.

"Follow me." _What a freaky chick._ I obliged in silence, and I tried to stay directly behind her instead of next to her.

We finally reached a classroom with a sign saying 2-B hanging over the door. The girl turned to me.

"Stay here, and wait until the teacher calls you." Then she entered the classroom. I listened to the noise being made inside. _Such a quiet girl for a rowdy class…_ I thought to myself.

"…and we have a transfer student today." I heard a peppy teacher say from inside. "His name is Hyuuga Natsume. Come in, Natsume -kun!" I pushed open the door and swiftly entered the door. I shoved a hand in my pocket and faced the awestruck class.

"Hello, I'm Narumi, your homeroom teacher." The teacher - who closely resembled a blonde _hermaphrodite_ - introduced himself. _Joy, isn't this a class mix. _"Introduce yourself."

"Hyuuga Natsume. Don't talk to me unless you need to." I simply said, which somehow made the girls squeal.

_Annoying._ Now, I was starting to regret coming here.

"Okay, you can sit next to Mikan-chan. Raise your hand, Mikan-chan!" A girl at the back with chestnut brown hair raised her hand obediently. I walked through the aisle, and I heard murmurs within the class too.

"Dang… he's gonna have a fan club soon enough."

"Mikan-chan's so lucky!"

I wordlessly took my seat next to the brunette girl. I saw a small hand in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you!" I looked at her, and my breath slightly hitched in my throat. Her eyes were the _exact colour_ of the Quartz Ghost, but she looked quite childish and her hair was different.

_Tsk tsk, Natsume. If it was her, she wouldn't say hi to me so easily._

I decided to ignore her, and I leaned in my chair, placing my legs on the table. The whole class stared at me in shock and confusion. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it? Start the lesson." I told the teacher in a monotone. He flinched, then he recovered soon enough.

"O-Okay, let's mark the roll now."

* * *

><p>Just because I ignored Sakura Mikan, doesn't mean I wasn't going to bother with her.<p>

Two spiky haired boys - Kokoroyome and Kitsuneme - bravely introduced themselves to me. They both seemed to be okay to get along with, so I sat with them at lunch.

"That's cool… you got a degree at fourteen? What for?" Kitsuneme asked me before taking a bite of his bread.

"Criminal Psychology." After replying, the two looked at me as if I had spoke some foreign language.

"Whoa… that's cool…" Koko trailed off. From my peripheral vision, I saw Sakura Mikan walk into the cafeteria with a blonde haired boy. They were laughing together. For some reason, I didn't feel very happy. Kitsuneme saw who I was looking at, and smirked.

"Eh? You're interested in her?" I looked away from the couple reluctantly.

"Not really."

"Well, I'll tell you about her anyway. Sakura Mikan and her best friend, Nogi Ruka, are practically the king and queen of the second years, because of their appearance and popularity, obviously."

"But they're not going out - apparently they're _only_ best friends or something." Koko said afterwards. _King and queen, huh…_ I looked at them again, and it seemed that they had seen me, and they were walking towards my table.

"Hello Koko, Kitsu, Hyuuga-kun!" Mikan waved at us and sat right next to me. It seemed that my ignorance hadn't affected her in any way. Ruka stood next to me and offered a hand.

"Hello, Natsume-san. I'm Nogi Ruka, Sakura-san's best friend. Pleasure to meet you." He said in a kind manner. His eyes were the purest of jade, and he looked very prince-like. I shook his hand willingly.

"Hyuuga Natsume, and how do you know my name?" He smiled at me.

"I'm in your class, if you didn't notice." I hadn't paid attention to any one of them, so of course I didn't notice.

"Oh. Sorry." Ruka let go of my hand and sat next to Mikan.

"It's okay, you seemed distracted." Mikan leaned her elbow on the table and looked at me directly.

"Hey… you shook Ruka-pyon's hand, but you ignored mine. That's mean." She pouted, but not like a fan girl or miraculous whore. "Why?"

I leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that I had noticed a while earlier. "Polka dots." She blushed furiously, and she glared at me.

"Why you…" I attempted to keep a straight face as I picked up my bread bun, but internally, I was smiling at her hilarious face.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Of course, the act of bending the law was performed, by two unaware acquaintances.

But Natsume is still on his case. He needs information. And he will soon get it.

Within the school grounds.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I was so happy about getting such good feedback when I posted my first chapter. And about Hotaru and Ruka... yes, I put them in. From an anonymous reader, he/she/it gave ma in idea to work with, and you'll have to find out in the later chapters. :DDD

Please Rate & Review!


	3. Influential

**AUTHOR**

In this world, people and their places in society are mainly determined by _influence_ and _power_.

If one does not make much of an impact, they are invisible - unimportant.

But they all get excited when one of their own escapes the brackets of the ordinaries, and enters the group that can change things with the click of a finger.

And sometimes, this power comes to a person when they don't want it at all.

_And_ it's even stranger when one does not know that they even possess it at all.

They only find out if they _observe_.

This is what Natsume _does_, and what Mikan _doesn't._

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

"I'm going to go look around the school." I told the others as I stood up and left the table.

"Can I come with you?" Koko asked me, with a hint of tone saying that he wanted to.

I really didn't have time for this, I needed to find a trail. But since when was I vulnerable to the puppy-dog eyes of a man?

"Sure." I reluctantly agreed, and walked out of the cafeteria another word. I could hear the others saying bye to me, and the footsteps of Koko right behind me.

As soon as we were quite a distance from the cafeteria, I asked what was bugging me.

"Why did you want to come with me?" He shrugged.

"Meh, no reason." I cocked an eyebrow at his half-assed response.

"You expect me to believe that?" Koko looked shocked, and he sighed in distaste.

"Didn't you see what was happening in the cafeteria? Or… you seemed distracted." He glanced at me suspiciously. I knew I was distracted because to Sakura Mikan in the cafeteria - that's partially why I needed to leave the room with the scent of bad wraps and deep-fried meals.

"I wasn't distracted, I was paying attention. So what happened?"

"Well… you're the new topic around here, and they're basically forming your fan-club in there." _Great. Exactly what I need._

"Are you freaking serious? Damn it…" Koko patted my shoulder.

"I pity you. You're Shouda Sumire's target now." _What? Bulls' eye? Target?_

"Who's that?"

"She's one of the most powerful people in the school, but she's not quite an Influential. She's known for making fan clubs, and because she can't make one about an Influential, you - the good-looking transfer student - are the topic of a fan-club. And she hates me for some reason, so since I was sitting with you, I had to suffer the wrath of her glare." Sure, I was pissed about this, but what really caught my attention was the term 'Influential'.

"Hey, Koko… what do you mean by 'influential'?" His head snapped towards me.

"You _still_ don't know about them?" I shook my head.

"What do you think? Hello, new kid here." Now I was curious about this information. He seemed to hesitate.

"Er… I don't think you should ask me about it… hey, I'll take you to the 'Eye'." He started to walk off, and I followed him immediately. _Jeez, influentials? Eye? What is this place?_

"Who's the Eye?" He stopped walking, and he looked around frantically. No one else was in the hallways.  
>"Don't tell anyone - they're a secret information broker in this school.<em> She knows everything, and anything.<em> And they're the person you ask about the Influentials."

He led me to the other side of the building - which was by far deserted - and stopped at classroom D5, the engineering room. He signalled the hand towards the door, backing away.

"Okay, well, you're… um… on your own now. Bye!" I watched his back as he nervously walked away. _What the heck? Now I'm really curious about what goes on in this school._

With a trembling hand, I turned the doorknob and pushed it open. I could hear the faint sound of fingers on a keyboard. I looked around and what caught my attention was a slim figure on the computer in the far corner of the room. I started to cautiously approach the person, whose head was down.

However, the luminous glow of the screen shone on her face, illuminating her violet eyes.

"Y-You…! Aren't you…?" I pointed my index finger at her pale face, and she stared back at me with a passive expression.

"Imai Hotaru. Class President, and after hearing from Kokoroyome, the Eye. You need information?" She stated in a monotone. I gulped, and I slowly brought my hand down.

"Well, first of all, tell me about the Influentials." She held out her palm facing the ceiling, and I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She rolled her eyes mockingly.

'"You really thought I was a social welfare worker? 2 000 Yen."

"What? I have to pay money?"

"Well you're obviously not paying with silverware." Reluctantly, I pulled out my leather wallet and pulled out two bills. I shoved them in her outstretched hand angrily.

"Jeez… what are you, the blackmailing queen?"

"If you consider me to be so from that one simple request, you really don't know anything, do you?" I crossed my arms. Imai was starting to _really_ piss me off.

"Well? I gave you the money, now talk. You're not planning to rip me off, are you?" Imai put away the notes and placed her hands on the table.

"I don't back away from an oral contract." She sighed, and she started to talk. "The Influentials are the most popular people in the school, hence the name. They are not only judged on power in the financial world, but also by appearance, social impact and reputation. In total, there are five in this group - The King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, and Rook."

"First off, the Bishop is Koizumi Luna - her father is the owner of the Koizumi Hospital, one of the biggest hospitals nearby. She is well known for being anti-social to females, but she takes in all the male students as slaves. As a third year, she is the oldest of the Influentials."

"Then, the Rook is Hijiri Yoichi, a first year. He is a former delinquent, but he maintains his rebellious habits at school. His father, Hijiri Soichiro, is also a well known member of parliament, thus Yoichi was previously pressured by his father's need for perfection. His reputation is bad, but no one can deny that he has a large mass of power in this school because of that reputation."

I was amazed at her mental database - _how did she find out all of this?_

"The Knight is known as the 'Ice Queen' of the school, and her mother owns a popular phone company. Little is known about her, even I couldn't find out her traits and personality, and I'd assume you already know the King and Queen." _Could it be…?_

"Is it Sakura and Nogi?" She nodded once.

"On a chess board, they are the most important. I'll start with the King - Nogi Ruka. He is half-French, half-Japanese, and unlike the others I've mentioned, he is well liked around the school for his kindness and respect. He cares greatly for nature and its inhabitants as well." Hotaru inhaled deeply, and her eyes changed slightly. I couldn't detect the change at all.

"And finally, the Queen is Sakura Mikan. The chess piece of the Queen is obviously the most powerful. This also applies to her, even though she has _no clue_ about it. She's widely known for her happy-go-lucky attitude, and like Nogi is kind to everyone. The only difference between the two is that Nogi's kindness is respectful, and Sakura's kindness is the type that is gleeful and contagious, even. Neither of them have a high family status, but their personalities and appearances are what make them the schools' jewels. However, I personally think you shouldn't get close to Sakura Mikan." _What does she mean by that?_

"Simply put, these five are the ones that can crush you and your reputation if you do something bad to them. It's due to their power."

I was purely stunned. I was shocked at the strong influence these five had on all 1 000 students of the school.

But somehow, these five sounded extremely suspicious. Suddenly, I realized that she never mentioned the name of the Knight. _I'll find out later, she __**is **__an Influential, it should be easy. _

"Now, is that all? Or is there another matter you wanted to discuss?" I could see the glint in her eye when she asked me that question. _Maybe something related to the case…? _

"Fine, who are the students related to the national politicians?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh? Why do you need to know that?" _Damn, I swear I'm gonna snap soon._

"At least I'm paying you, so don't ask." I'd expected a little more persistence, but she simply held out her hand again. I stuffed another two bills in her hand, and she started to type in her worn-out keyboard, her eyes focused on the screen. After a minute, she looked back at me.

"Well, there's four people related to politicians in this school. First one is Hijiri Yoichi, whom I already mentioned to you. The others are Umemomiya Anna, Tobita Yuu and Harada Misaki. All of their parents work for the same party in parliament. Anything else?"

I knew, after all that too-much-information moment in a literal sense, I decided that it would be enough for today. "I'm fine now. Thanks, Imai." I turned out of the room to walk back.

"Wait." I swivelled on my heel to look at her.

"What?" Suddenly, something bright immediately flashed in my eyes. After it quickly diminished, I saw that she was holding up a digital camera.

"Consider this as part of your payment." _Huh… okay… what the heck? _I was about to ask her why, but I considered the consequences if I did.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask. Bye." For real this time, I walked out of the classroom in frustration.

_The Quartz Ghost… is obviously female, but I need to research the families of the four people… _

Sometimes, being a detective was so _freaking frustrating_. And what was making it worse was the fact that I kept getting distracted from the thought about the Influentials.

* * *

><p><strong>IMAI HOTARU<strong>

After Hyuuga left my humble abode, I looked at the person in the opposite corner of the room, who was watching our whole conversation.

"He's trying to find _her_, isn't he? It's the reason he transferred here." He simply stated. I pulled out my muffin from my drawer, and started munching on it.

"There's no time to eat! We need to stop that guy!" I glared at him, who looked quite the outraged mammal.

"Fine, fine. We'll do something later, but for now…" I glanced at the camera which was lying on my desk.

I smirked to myself. _Oh, this is when I'm finally talking action… for myself._

* * *

><p><em>AN: _I had even better feed back than before! I love you guys, thank you heaps. Well I had a mental debate about which story I was going to put on hiatus, because three is too much for me - I'm so stupid. But never fear, it's not this one. I was actually considering putting one of my SC fics on hiatus. :D

And some replies to some delightful reviewers:

_Meryq - I was initially going to make Ruka Natsume's best friend too, but I had an epiphany. There's a reason why he's **Mikan's** best friend instead of his, so please wait for the next chapters. :))_

_papaya1212 - I'm glad you liked it - it's actually just an analogy I used in my picture book. And doesn't it give that good vibe when it's in Natsume's p.o.v.? I probably won't be doing many Mikan p.o.v.s later on._

_funkyhusky - I'm really glad to hear that! :D I'm so happy. And for becoming a beta, there's a tab in your account, isn't there? Says **Beta Reader**. :)_

_shirokuro-hime - Actually, I've considered reading Conan, but I haven't yet, so I don't really know. But telling from this story, it's not only going to be romance. I'm introducing the supporting characters VERY soon. And Hotaru was in the last chapter, you know, the one who got Natsume from the office? The 'freaky chick' as he called it? That's her. And from th9is chapter, it's much more evident. Whoops, I'm ranting. And I'm hoping I will be able to have some Rukaru in it, but I dunno._

Thanks, and please Rate & Review, like always! And one more thing, my next update may be late, my camp's coming up... woo hoo. =="


	4. Popularity

**AUTHOR**

Simply appearance or intellectual ability can easily affect a transfer student's position in the social food chain.

Both Natsume and Mikan expected this to happen, but within the shadows of the school, neither expected that it would end up so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

It wasn't a pleasant sight at all for me when I arrived to school the day after.

As I entered the gates of Alice Academy for the second time, a whole swarm of girls blocked my path, asking me an infinity of questions.

"Natsume-sama! What's your favourite food?"

"Are you still single? Please say yes!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled.

"Get out of my way. You're really pissing me off." I growled, and I heard them all shuffle to the side, giving me a very conspicuous pathway to walk through. I started to walk through it, but it seemed that my anger still hadn't put the girls off yet.

"So cool!"

"He's even more attractive like that!" _Sigh._ _Great way to stay unnoticed._

"Natsume-sama." I felt a presence blocking my way as soon as I heard the feminine voice. The way she used '-sama' with my name disgusted me, and I glared down at her.

She was a confident looking girl with seaweed coloured hair, and two strands on either side of her face curled, unlike the rest of her hair. Her hands were on her hips, and she was openly smirking.

"What do you want?" I asked her, annoyed. She held out a hand, expecting me to shake it.

"Shouda Sumire, President of the Hyuuga Natsume Fan Club." I looked at her pallid hand for a moment, then I walked past her without another word. This girl really annoyed me for obvious reasons. However, she didn't seem like the usual fan club president.

"Hey, wait!" I stopped walking and huffed. "The fan club just wants to know if you're still single." I clenched my bag handle tightly.

"Nope." I walked away, leaving the girls shrieking in despair. I knew that white lie would bite me in the ass later on, but I knew it would prevent all their initial plans.

When I entered the building, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. _Oh great, they're still onto me._ Expecting another fan girl, I reluctantly turned around, but to my surprise it was an older boy. He loomed over me in height, and his hair was a dark buzz cut.

"Hey, you're Hyuuga Natsume, aren't you?" He impolitely demanded. Without letting me answer, he continued to speak. "I'm Mochiage, and this is Kyou and Hinata." He signalled to the two equally large boys beside him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me again. "You're not in any clubs, are you?" _About time._ But looking at the size of those guys, the type of boots one of them was wearing, and the comment I had heard yesterday, I made quite an easy deduction.

"You're here to recruit me for the soccer team, aren't you?" The boys' eyes raised, seemingly surprised at my so-called 'guess'. After a few moments, 'Mochiage' smirked, and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the soccer team." I stared at his hand unconvincingly, and cocked an eyebrow.

"And why would you want me in the team? You haven't even seen me play." I watched as he hesitated, thinking of a good reason to cover up for it. To me, it was quite amusing, since I already knew their evil purpose.

"E-Err… we assumed that you would want to, and you look like the type who plays soccer…"

"Oh really? Your team must suck then. No thanks." I turned to leave, but I felt someone pull my collar, and I was staring into the angry eyes of Mochiage.

"How dare you mock our team… anyway why wouldn't you join? You'll be more popular too." I looked at his sidekicks, who appeared a little worried. What also surprised me was that not many people were in the area. I glared back at the bastard, and suddenly we heard a throat clearing to my left.

A guy who looked like an upperclassman was staring knowingly to my attacker. He had navy hair that was pressed down by a dark brown beanie, and he had some sort of tattoo beneath his eye.

And he didn't look happy.

"Mochiage, what do you think you're doing, dragging the new kid into this?" Mochiage pulled his hands from my collar, and he and his companions turned away reluctantly, but not without another glare directed at me. I rolled my eyes at their gesture, and turned to the mysterious upperclassman, who was smirking at me. _God, now what?_

"Sorry about those guys, they've always wanted to make our team more popular… and they've lost sight of what we're supposed to do - play soccer." He scratched his head nervously, then he held out a friendly hand to shake.

"Andou Tsubasa, third year, captain of the soccer team. What's your name, new kid?" I ignored his hand, and stuffed my own in my pocket. I was getting pretty tired of talking to this guy.

"Hyuuga Natsume." I started to walk to my first class, but a shrill yell pained my ears.

"Hey, Tsubasa! You bloody bastard! I found you!" A pink haired girl about the same age as Tsubasa was stomping in their direction.

"Oh crap…" I heard him murmur under his breath. When she reached Tsubasa, she grabbed his nose between her fore knuckles as he groaned in immense pain.

"You… you stole my maths homework again, didn't you? You lazy retard!" I, however, didn't pay attention, and I was looking at the girl in particular. _She looks familiar… wait…_

I took out my smart phone and located the files of the four politically related students in the school that I had located last night. After three moves of my finger, I found her - _Harada Misaki._

I was finally able to escape the scene, where Harada was yelling and Tsubasa was groaning in evident pain. I smirked to myself.

_I'll investigate her first, then._ I felt my phone vibrate, and I checked the nameless message sent to me.

_**Arivl ntice 2nite, Akatsuki Dome.**_

_Well, well. I'll be seeing __**you**__ again soon, as well._

* * *

><p>The endless words pouring from the math teacher's mouth passed through one ear and out the other. This information was useless to me, as I had studied the <em>advanced<em> methods during my middle school years. Unfortunately, Harada Misaki was also a year above me, so I couldn't investigate enough about her. Suddenly, I felt my eyes unconsciously moving to the brunette next to me. Her hair tumbled down her slim shoulders, and she was delicately twisting her teddy bear pen with the top in her mouth.

She seemed really attentive to what was on the board. I somehow couldn't pull my eyes away from the clueless girl next to me, and she didn't seem to notice that I was staring. After a while, I finally looked away, but instead something on her notebook - a doodle of a bear. It's eyes were slightly deformed, with the eyes stretching outwards. To me, it seemed slightly evil. I smirked at the strange sketch on her math book, which seemed to catch her attention. Her face turned beet red as she snapped her book shut and turned away, evidently embarrassed.

_Why is she so embarrassed by only that drawing? _I wondered to myself. _Maybe she thinks it's bad… wait it is… _I internally smacked myself for thinking excessively about the girl with the polka dot panties, and I looked back at the drabbling teacher in disdain.

Thankfully, at that moment I heard the loud shrill of the school bell. I sighed in relief, and gathered my things together.

"Natsume-sama?" I recognised that _sickly sweet _voice. Reluctantly, I looked up and saw Shouda Sumire in front of my table, smiling. I had an impulse to rip it off her face.

"Sorry, Natsume-sama, but we didn't get a chance to talk to you as much this morning. The fan club members really want to ask you questions about yourself." She sweetly informed me, but I could see a strange tone in her eyes - was it regret? Annoyance?

I pushed that thought aside, and in my peripheral vision saw Mikan looking at us back and forth, confused. With all my effort, I tried to look straight ahead, without a glance at the growing female crowd.

"Are you listening, Natsume-sama?"

"Do you like rice balls, Natsume-sama?"

"Can I make something for you tomorrow, Natsume-sama?"

"Kyaa! Natsume-sama!" _Natsume-sama, Natsume-sama, Natsume-sama!_ I could no longer contain my anger, and I was about to yell at the crazy girls, but something stopped me from doing so.

"Shouda-san, Hyuuga just transferred here, so why don't you give him some space?" I turned to see Ruka next to Mikan, smiling politely at her, making all of my fan girls swoon. To my shock, even Shouda flinched, and I could see a hint of a blush on her cheek. _So she actually likes Ruka… but why did she create __**my**__ fan club?_ I wondered to myself.

"O-O-Okay… Ruka-sama… let's go, girls." She scampered away, with the upset fan girls following her immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN<strong>

"...and it was so annoying! That transfer student was so cocky, and he wouldn't join the soccer team! Is he crazy? Who wouldn't?" Mochiage ranted and I pinched the bridge of my nose. _What did I do to get this lousy, noisy servant?_

"Well, an intellectual who knows that you just want to boost the team's popularity." I vulgarly replied, silencing him. I was indeed annoyed by Mochiage's behaviour, but I was interested in this new transfer student, Hyuuga Natsume - the cold second year who shunned both fan girls and popularity, unlike a normal teenager_. Seriously, why would he shun his fan girls? Why wouldn't he use his fans, like me? _I smirked to myself, constructing a plan - I didn't know what I would do, but I just wanted _entertainment_.

"Err… Luna-sama?" I snapped out of my reverie, and realised that we had reached the cafeteria.

_Time to meet this 'cocky' transfer student._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I left you waiting for so long! T_T I really need to get my act together... and I don't think camp is a valid excuse. :(

So... Natsume will see the Quartz Ghost soon... eheheh. Got a surprise for this part. ^^

And I also introduced Luna in the story, obviously. One thing, I'm not making her a slut. Just a bitch. So... yeah.

So, please Rate & Review! :)


	5. Exposure

**_AUTHOR_**

Assistance can emerge from the unlikeliest of places, and in this case, an encounter with a well-known bitch is the cause of it.

Not that it made Natsume happier or anything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HYUUGA NATSUME<em>**

I could _still _feel the mass pairs of eyes on me in the cafeteria as I attempted to act normal by taking a bite of my bread. Even though Ruka - with the mass power he had in this school - had managed to get Shouda Sumire to back off, even that couldn't prevent myself from staying conspicuous.

The 'King' was just too nice for his own good. Not to mention the 'Queen' was naïve about it all.

I chuckled to myself at the irony that the two most powerful people in the school were not even aware of their influence on others, but I scowled as I remembered that it was the reason why I was the new target for a fan club. Oh yeah, and the fact that I somehow formed this 'mysterious and handsome' exterior.

As I chewed on the soft texture of my bread roll, I thought back to when Ruka had saved me in the classroom about twenty minutes ago. It seemed that Shouda actually liked Ruka, not me. However, it bugged me that she had made a fan club for _me_ instead of him. Why didn't she make a Nogi Ruka fan club ages ago?

_"She's one of the most powerful people in the school, but she's not quite an Influential. She's known for making fan clubs, and because she can't make one about an Influential, you - the good-looking transfer student - are the topic of a fan-club."_

I remembered what Koko explained to me yesterday, _'She can't make one about an Influential.' What in the world did he mean by that?_

"...uuga. Hyuuga!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see a thin hand wave in front of my face - Mikan's. I looked at her, and I lost myself in her hazel eyes, reminding me of the beautiful Quartz Ghost from last week. Her luscious ochre hair… her captivating orbs…

"Natsume-san… first you space out randomly, then you stare at Sakura-san for a whole minute. You're definitely out of it today." Koko taunted. I mentally smacked myself for comparing the two different girls, then I remembered about my _appointment_ with the famous thief tonight. _I really should get it together._

"Hn." Suddenly, the cafeteria went silent.

"Oh, shit." Kitsu cussed as I turned to see a tall, slender brunette in the middle of the entrance, smirking. I recognised Mochiage next to her, carrying her bag next to her. _Heh, he's a servant… wait a minute… servant…? Could this be…?_ The girl strutted forward, and before I knew it she was standing in front of me. The cafeteria was now dead silent at her entrance.

_Definitely the appearance of an Influential._ She held out a hand for me to shake - I was sure getting lots of hands offered to me today.

"Koizumi Luna, third-year. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Hyuuga Natsume." Her emphasis on the word made my internally cringe - there was no way I was to show it in front of everyone. I stayed silent after her introduction, and she huffed.

"Well, aren't you a sore asshole." She scoffed, withdrawing her hand and crossing her arms.

"What do you want, tramp?" I coldly asked her, making our 'audience' gasp in shock. _Oh crap, I forgot. _The girl had 'Influential' written all over her - Koizumi Luna, the Bishop. To my hidden relief, she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, the _tramp_ was only wondering why you would deny the offer to join the soccer club? It would boost your popularity, for sure." She asked with an innocent expression.

"More like boost _their _popularity, I'm not a moron. Now leave me alone." More gasps, even from some people on my own table. I felt myself tense up, but it seemed that Koizumi wasn't fazed at all.

"Fine. What about the fan girls, then? Why don't you use them? I'm _sure _those brats wouldn't mind."

"Koizumi-sempai! We may be a crazy fan club, but we're not idiots!" I recognised the angry voice of Shouda from the table beside ours. She stormed up and towards the assertive Koizumi.

"Hmph, I beg to differ. You're already idiots if you even _consider_ making a fan club that wouldn't even last. Such a waste of your time, why don't you do something… hmm, let's see… _productive_?" Koizumi harshly sneered at the younger girl. Shouda's fist started to charge towards Koizumi's porcelain face, but it halted within a centimetre from it. Koizumi looked at her fist questioningly, and then she laughed out loud as she watched Shouda's reaction morph into one of horror. Her laugh closely reminded me of a witch's.

"You realised the consequences if you didn't stop your fist, didn't you? It brings me to tears watching you try to look dignified… Now… what should I do…" Shouda collapsed on the tile floor, almost breaking into tears.

"Please… don't…" Shouda whimpered. It shocked me to see the smirking girl from this morning look so vulnerable.

"Oh, don't worry, Shouda-san. I'm not going to do anything, everything's been taken care of already. And Hyuuga-_kun_," Koizumi turned to face me with a smirk. "You're crazy to not consider using people for your own benefit, now look what you've done." She signalled to Shouda, and Koizumi strutted out of the cafeteria, laughing.

The audience were dead silent for a moment, then they started to murmur to themselves about the incident. Mikan and Ruka stood up immediately and went to comfort Shouda who was now on the verge of tears.

"Koizumi-sempai is so mean…" Mikan's pink haired friend, Anna, mumbled sadly.

"Seriously, what right does she have to say that? I really hate that she's an Influential…" Mikan's blue haired friend, Nonoko, added. I was vaguely confused about the turn of events just now.

"What just happened?"

"Well, Koizumi Luna is the Bishop of the Influentials." Tobita, the class president, explained to me.

"I know that already."

"How?" I remembered that it was Imai who gave the information about them.

"I simply heard about them yesterday." I smoothly lied. "So what happened to Shouda?"

"Well… Koizumi-sempai wouldn't hesitate to use her power against anyone who defies her. Right now, everyone's too scared to talk to Shouda-san because of Koizumi-sempai's power. At the moment at least, only the other Influentials and people who aren't afraid of getting hurt can talk to her. She's nothing like Sakura-san and Nogi-san." I turned back, and saw that Ruka and Mikan were escorting her out of the public eye. I felt a small pang of guilt, because it was my presence that led to this line of events, and I immediately followed the three.

When I turned the corner, they were all faced away from me, with Mikan rubbing Shouda's back soothingly. She wasn't crying, but her head was drooped down in disdain. Ruka seemed to notice my presence after a while.

"Hello, Hyuuga-kun. Sorry about what happened with…"

"It's fine, I just need to talk to Shouda for a bit." Mikan and Ruka looked at each other, unsure.

"I'll talk to him." Shouda turned to me, and her eyes had a slight red tint in them, like she indeed had cried before.

"Okay, Permy. We need to go talk to… someone about this anyway." Mikan explained to us hesitantly. _Someone? That just seems suspicious._ Shouda glared at Mikan.

"Don't call me Permy, Sakura." She whined to the brunette, who was walking away with Ruka.

I walked forward and leaned on the lockers, facing her.

"Look. Sorry about what happened there." I reluctantly told her, and she smirked.

"Don't worry about it, I've always been on her bad side. I never even wanted to make the fan club in the first place."

"Why?" Her eyes widened, and she turned away, embarrassed.

"I-I was j-just bored." I cocked an eyebrow at her poor response.

"What normal human does it for _fun_?" I remembered her reaction this morning to Ruka in the classroom. "Is it because of Ruka? The fact that you can't make one about him?" Shouda sighed in defeat.

"Well… that's part of it, I guess. But I really do seek entertainment in this school, so when you came, I snapped at the opportunity… but now, I'm probably no longer the President." She glanced up at me, and she analysed me closely, to my discomfort. Suddenly, her hand snapped forward towards my pocket.

"Hey, wha-" She had taken out my cell phone and was now analysing my _secret_ files. _Shit!_ Knowing that there really was no use if I just snatched it away from her, my hands dropped. She nodded to herself.

"I knew it, you can't really trust mysterious transfer students these days."

"What do you mean, you 'knew' it?"

"I smelled a rat when you first came to the academy. I mean, who would transfer to the school when it's the final semester? I'm smarter than you think, and I know that you are here for something _other _than an education. If you don't want this-" She showed me my mini database of suspects - "to be shown among the school, tell me what exactly you're up to, Hyuuga Natsume."

I may be a master detective, but I'm not exactly the best at hiding things.

"I'm trying to catch a criminal, okay?" I put my hands up in surrender. She tilted her head in thought.

"Well… it's probably someone nameless, right? Since you'd easily catch someone whose identity is already known." _What the heck? This girl is outsmarting me in my own game!_ "Who is it? I won't tell anyone, I promise." I sighed. _Great, I'm in a corner._

"The Quartz Ghost." Shouda gasped at my revelation. Without warning, she grabbed my tie and pulled me until my face was ten centimetres from hers.

"Please, let me help you find her!" I gawked at her plead.

"Are you kidding? No way!" I growled at the green haired girl, who looked at me questioningly.

"Hey, it _is _your fault that almost everyone's shunning me out." _Crap, she used the shun card._

"Fine, whatever. Just keep it a damn secret, okay?" She excitedly let go of my tie, and fist pumped.

"Yes!" I held a hand up to silence her.

"On two conditions." She rolled her eyes, clearly pissed off.

"Great. _Conditions_."

"Okay. First, tell me _why _you want to help me." She smiled a full-toothed smile at my question.

"My mother's a cop, and I've always wanted to work for the police force since I was nine. And I'm very observant, so I guarantee I'll be a great help. What's the other condition?"

"I'm only letting you help me with the research, I need to do the practical things myself, unless I say." Shouda slumped in misery.

"No fair! Jeez, you really like going all out, don't you?"

"Okay, shut up! What if someone heard you?" I scolded my new 'accomplice'. She pouted at my tone.

"Sorry, gosh. Okay, I'd better hand in my _resignation_ form of the President of the Hyuuga Natsume Fan Club. See ya." She waved my goodbye, and walked down the hallway.

_Man, she's annoying._

* * *

><p>I walked to my next classroom, in a bit of a slump. Getting the attention of that Koizumi tramp and Shouda finding out my plans and ego didn't exactly add points on my good day list.<p>

"Hyuuga!" I instinctively perked up at the familiar voice calling my name - Mikan. She ran up to my side and greeted me like nothing in the cafeteria ever happened, until she actually mentioned it.

"So… how was the talk with Permy?" I stared at her strangely because of the weird nickname.

"Permy?"

"You know her hair, how it curls at the front? Simple logic." She explained as if it were a scientific fact. That was pretty cute- _whoa, what?_ I shrugged the thought out of my head and focused on my path ahead.

"Simple logic, huh… I'm not exactly sure if _your _logic if of the average person's, Polka." She whipped her head towards me.

"You meanie! And what's with 'Polka'?"

"You know your panties, with the childish polka dot design? Simple logic." I taunted the brunette, who growled with frustration.

"Natsume!" She put her hand over her mouth after she realised what she said in the spur of the moment. I watched as her face started to bloom a tint of red.

"It's fine, you can call me by my real name." I assured the flustered girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR<em>**

Now the two souls are at peace, but Natsume remains none the wiser about the identity of the Quartz Ghost.

Neither did he know that he was to encounter Mikan at the Akatsuki Dome at ten o'clock.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**This chapter is for redemption for the super slow update previously. Yes, I am a lazy retard, I have to admit, so I wrote a chapter longer than usual, and I posted it early. Don't I deserve a FF virtual cookie? :)))

So, yeah. I tried to make Luna mean, but I'm not sure if it cut it that much. :/ And Sumire! Since in the real story she had wanted to work in the police force, I decided to get her to 'help' Natsume in the case. Can you guys review, because I have a feeling I'm going too fast. Please give me an honest opinion on this chapter and my story in general!

Next chapter will be the second encounter with Mikan as the Quartz Ghost, you won't expect the events occurring, I tell you. :) Muhaha.


	6. Promise

**AUTHOR**

Unbeknownst to Natsume, he and the Quartz Ghost are no longer the only two parties in this event.

Truth is, they never were.

But Sakura Mikan wasn't ready, no matter how much she convinced herself that she was.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

**9:00 p.m.**

I stared at the pile of clothes on my bed. _I'm ready._

I quickly changed into my _Phantom H _disguise, leaving the mask off, because of its discomfort. It felt like an infinity of time since I wore this, even though it was only a week since my encounter with the Quartz Ghost.

**9:50 p.m.**

The pristine white floors gleamed from the light emitting from the moon, and it stung as my eyes met the shine. Overall, I was confused why the Quartz Ghost would choose to come here of all places. The Akatsuki Dome was simply an architectural building, famous for its legendary marble pillars and the forest of luscious surrounding sakura trees… so what was she going to do? Carve a chunk of marble out of a pillar?

I thought back to Shouda's offer at school today, and groaned at the thought. To think that a bored girl at my school would be able to outsmart me, Phantom H. _She even found out my case! _I noted in my mind that I'd have to figure out some sort of leash to put on her, who knew what would happen if I let her run wild.

Without a clue to what the Quartz Ghost was after, I remained standing in the middle of the empty hall as the spotlights gleamed through the glass windows of the dome. This time, I didn't remove my disguise for extra precautions. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps against the marble, approaching me. Nervously, I glanced at my watch - 9:55. _Five minutes early? That's irregular._ I turned around slowly, and I didn't see the sleek, feminine silhouette I was expecting.

It was the Akatsuki Dome's architect, Masachika Shiki.

"Hello, Phantom H." He respectfully bowed to me, which I reflected in ease. "Are you here to catch the Quartz Ghost?" I nodded once, inconspicuously reaching for my taser in my back pocket - _he seemed too suspicious, to be appearing so randomly five minutes before __**she **__was going to arrive. _Masachika walked towards me in an official manner, and he stopped two metres from where I was standing.

"Do you know what they're after?" I sighed, of course in this barren place, I had freaking _no idea._ Masachika cocked an eyebrow at my lack of response. "Nothing? I had a feeling that was the case." _What?_

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, the first time I spoke that night.

"I designed this building for the only woman I ever loved… but she was already married when I brought up this design. Hell, she was even _pregnant_! Sometimes, she would hide her important documents in here, with my permission, of course. But…" He turned away, clearly upset. "S-She died three years ago. She was… murdered." _Murder?_

"Who was she?" He looked up at me with his tired eyes.

"Az-"  
><em><strong><br>CRASH!**_

_What the heck was that? _I sprinted towards the sound, and when I arrived at the location, I saw the Quartz Ghost - I definitely wasn't expecting this - on the floor, looking at the broken vase with guilt evident in her eyes.

_Great way to stay hidden, _I remarked in my mind with sarcasm.

I looked at the intricately designed vase - who knew why the hell it was there in the first place - and it indeed was shattered into a million sharp pieces. This was all too confusing - _why in the world would a renowned thief like the Quartz Ghost feel guilty after breaking a vase?_ My eyes moved towards her, and I immediately forgot all of my suspicions.

She was as beautiful as I had last seen her in the chapel. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and her magnificent hazel orbs were slightly tearing up. Her ochre hair was hanging down to the marble floor, a few strands falling loose in front of her face.

However, I noticed something I didn't see before with my insanely sharp eyesight.

Her hair looked _artificial_. The hair near her scalp looked extremely _plastic._

I heard a gasp, and it seemed that she had finally noticed my presence. Using the opportunity presented to me on a platter, I lunged forward. I intended to grab her arms, but as the rash person I was, I stepped on a stray piece of china.

_Shit!_

Next thing I knew, I felt myself falling forward… towards her.

I knew that I had already fallen for her, but I never expected to do that literally.

Oh, how puns never fail to amuse me…

Especially when now I'm _on top _of her, with my hands and knees holding me up, on each side of her head and body. I felt my small mask fall off my face, revealing my crimson eyes for her to stare into. I couldn't move my body, I felt frozen by the strong force that merely her eyes had on my movement. I gulped, and she nervously glanced at my Adam's Apple. The close proximity between us was starting to burn my face. I couldn't see her face, however, due to the white cloth that covered her nose and mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, and prepared myself from any attacks she could possibly commit on me, by firmly pressing my leg on hers, thus restraining her leg movement.

"I-I-" She started to speak, letting me hear her voice for the first time. "What do you think?" Her voice sounded really feminine - _too_ feminine, as if she was forcing herself to use it.

"What is your motive? Why are you stealing? Is it only for greed? Or… is it something else?" I had a feeling that she wasn't someone who was greedy for money - the way she looked at the broken pot that was now scattered across the marble was definitely not what a greedy person would do. Her eyes turned into slits as she attempted to move her legs, to no avail.

"You wouldn't understand!" She spat at me. "Let go of me!"

Sometimes, being love-struck has its' disadvantages, for example becoming too rash for your own good.

_What am I going to do with her?_ That mistake now left me pinning down a criminal I was attracted to.

Two options: Capture her or let her go.

"I'll let you go this time, if you promise me something." I instinctively said, and my face flushed - I was letting my mouth do all the talking without my permission! She suspiciously looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Promise that you will see me again." _What? _I moved my leg aside, and she easily slipped away from my grasp. I sat up quickly to see her looking at me over her shoulder, and a glimmer of something gold in her hand caught my attention.

A key. _So that's what she's been looking for… how did she get that?_

"Okay. I promise." She whispered, shocking me. She had already gotten loose, why did she promise anyway? My frozen state gave her the instant opportunity to run away.

_Sigh. This is harder than I thought._ I glanced at the vase, and I saw a small piece of parchment sticking out from under one of the pieces. I carefully bent over and pulled it out to see a message written with elegant handwriting.

_Five people know of the Quartz Ghost's true identity._

_They are closer than you think._

_Good luck, Phantom H… Hyuuga Natsume._

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN<strong>

"_Are you crazy? That's going to help him! What have you done?_"

"You know me, moron. I do things with reason. Anyway, I wasn't the one who put it in."

"_I know that but… this is freaking bullshit. Why'd you give him a clue?_"

"…"

"_Huh. I thought so._"

"You don't understand what I've been through, okay?"

"_What the heck do you mean? She's in danger now!_"

"I did it for _her_, okay? She _needs_ this!"

"_How in the heck will she 'need' this? Hyuuga's an enemy. We can't give him any leads._"

"He's not an enemy."

"_What?_"

"He isn't an enemy if he's in love with her."

"_That's shitty logic, Imai. People can still be in love even if they are on opposing sides. It's just that they are restrained from expressing it._"

"I bet two thousand yen that he had to make a decision, he would let her go. Actually, I take that back."

"_Heh. Told ya._"

"I'm not taking back the fact that he would let her go, without a doubt. It's just that I wouldn't bother betting two thousand yen on it."

"_Jeez, I'm going to do something about this!_" _Click._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Hey guys! You've probably noticed that there are going to be a few different plots in this story, and I'll just explain if it's too confusing. (I hope not!)

The Quartz Ghost Line: The main plot, obviously. Natsume's search for the Quartz Ghost.

The Influential Line: Natsume's observations about how much power Mikan, Ruka, Luna, Yoichi and Hotaru have over the school. He might meet Yoichi soon.

And there are two more plot lines coming up.

The Sakura Mikan Line: In Mikan's Point of View, of course. It's not going to come up in a while, but it explains her reasons.

The Alice Academy Line: Will remain a mystery until it appears. Muhaha.

In a point of the story, all these plot lines will come together. So, as my beloved readers, please tell me if I have left a plot hole anywhere.

So… Hotaru knows that Mikan is the Quartz Ghost… of course she would know. She knows everything! What do you expect, she's Imai Hotaru, and it would be really weird if she _didn't _know. So this revelation brings up many unseen mysteries, and how did you like Mikan and Natsume's encounter? Good? Bad? Please rate and review my story!

_P.S. I might rename the story soon. Be warned._


	7. Misunderstood

**AUTHOR**

Hyuuga Natsume is in love with the Quartz Ghost. There was nothing - and no-one - to deny it but the moon as their witness, and the moon only gives light, not words.

But pictures speak a thousand words, and Natsume felt the crisp white satellite gleam with mixed feelings.

What he didn't know, was that the Quartz Ghost was starting to have mixed feelings about him, because they say one's wit diminishes as they fall deeper in love.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

The rest of the week went by like a fleeting memory, but what I was looking through during that week definitely wasn't going to be forgotten at all. There were just _too many obstacles._ Four, to be precise.

Obstacle One: I had attempted to call Masachika Shiki again many times after the… happenings. However, it seemed that he was purposely _thwarting_ my calls… or maybe it wasn't actually _him_. Nonetheless, I still couldn't get the information from him about his unrequited love.

Obstacle Two: Shouda has been pretty much _stalking_ me for the whole time at school, looking forward to helping me with my case. _Sigh, I really should just give her something._

Obstacle Three: The obvious of them all - _someone knows my alter ego, and also knows something vital about the Quartz Ghost._ People noticed that I was out of it lately, even the people who didn't know me well at all.

My mind was almost unable to comprehend the fact that _someone knows my alter ego._ I wondered if it was the Quartz Ghost who knew, but I scrapped that idea because it would reveal that she went to my school. Also, unless she loved to take risks dilly-dally, she wouldn't tell me that some other people knew who she really was.

This investigation was taking its toll on my mind - it was really _pissing me off_ about the fact that I could only use my 'what if's. I needed facts.

"Natsume-sama!" ...And that leads me to the far worst - Obstacle Four.

The freaking _fan-girls._

Since Shouda's resignation as the President of the Hyuuga Natsume Fan Club, the girls somehow had gotten worse - to my utter disbelief. Girls would crowd around my locker to show off their new hairstyle, necklace or lipstick. They would 'casually' walk in the same direction as me to class, as if their room was in that direction too, and it was all a mere coincidence that I only had an inch wide barrier of space around me.

Coincidence? Bull shit.

I'm a master detective. I can _tell _when those brats flip their hair too excessively for their own good, when they 'inconspicuously' face their nails and heads towards me. I could _feel _their eyes on me every second of the day.

"Hyuuga?" My head snapped up at the end of the class, to see that Nogi was the source of the voice. I lifted an eyebrow, silently asking him what was the matter.

"Do you mind if I talk to you somewhere private?" I silently stood up and walked out the classroom, with his light footsteps following me.

"Hyuuga-"

"Call me Natsume. It's annoying being called by my last name." I interrupted him with a monotone, causing him to hesitate.

"O…Okay… you can call me Ruka then, so it's fair." Truth was that I didn't really care about his name, since both his first and last name were two syllables long. "Anyway… I was wondering about your relationship with Shouda." _Does he suspect something?_

"Why?"

"Um… it's just since the time when Koizumi destroyed her in the-"

"I heard my name." The sickeningly familiar voice spoke from behind me, and I reluctantly faced her with a harsh glare. Just like last time, however, she wasn't affected at all. "Nogi, Hyuuga." She 'acknowledged'.

"What do you want?" I demanded, and she arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but _you_ boys were the ones talking about me. It's not exactly nice, you know." Neither Ruka or I replied to her statement, and she crossed her arms with a sigh. "I happened to overhear what you were talking about, and I'm interested to know your answer, too. Why _would_ you hang out with Shouda-san after she was named and shamed in public, when now you have girls referring to you as Natsume-_sama_?"

"You really know how to stick your big nose in other people's business, don't you?"

"What do you expect? I'm Koizumi Luna. It's what I'm known for." I scoffed at her statement. _What you're known for is being an all-round bitch._

"Back to what we were talking about, Shouda-san's not at all what you think she is. So I wouldn't recommend hanging out with her anymore." She sneered, sounding knowledgeable.

"What do you know about secret fronts? You're just a cold, heartless tramp with no emotions." I was getting pissed by the minute. Koizumi stiffened at my words, and her grey eyes glared at me with intense power. _Whoa… what the…_

"You don't know anything!" She spat at me, and she strutted past me. I was shocked at her sudden character change. _Maybe she's hiding something behind that harsh exterior, _I wondered to myself.

"I've never seen her like that." I slightly jumped at Ruka's voice. I had fully forgotten that he was there the whole time.

"Hn."

"Um… about Shou-"

"We just became acquaintances after that time. That's all." Ruka nodded, still looking unsure.

"Oh… okay."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hyu- Natsume." Mikan greeted me as I sat back down, a little tired.<p>

"Hn."I was a little amused at the effort it took her to say my first name without thinking… and blushing as red as a tomato.

Not that I'd admit it.

"I heard that you… talked to Koizumi-sempai again today." _Talked? Tsk._

"Ruka told you?" I asked, staring at the overused blackboard in boredom.

"Yeah… Natsume? Can you do me a favour?" She pleaded with a cute voice, and I felt my eye twitch. My hand unconsciously flew up to my right eye to hold it still, and I stiffened when I saw Mikan staring at me with utter confusion.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with your eye?" _Shit, she saw._

"It's nothing." I inhaled deeply, and my eye calmed down instantly, to my relief. "What do you want?"

"Please don't be too mean to Koizumi-sempai." _Say what?_ I glanced at Mikan only showing a slight hint of disbelief, when in truth I was shocked to the core. _She's protecting the annoying bitch?_

"Why should I? She deserves it."

_SLAP!_

That broke me out of my tired trance, and I questioningly stared at Mikan, who looked outraged and teary.

"You don't know anything." She muttered loud enough for me to hear, and she ran out of the room . I touched the stinging sensation on my cheek as I watched her leave in shock. Her words reflected the exact phrase Koizumi _screeched_ this morning, yet in a quiet whisper it easily aroused a feeling I hadn't felt in a while - guilt. I had the sudden urge to get out of my seat and run after her to apologise, but I decided against it because… well… was it even a good idea?

Adding to the many questions in my head from the Quartz Ghost and the Influentials, I wondered about Koizumi Luna and her relation to Sakura Mikan.

_Damn it… I only wanted to find the Quartz Ghost… but I'm getting involved with something that could possibly be much deeper. I need help… from both of them._

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? I can help?" Shouda shrieked as her facial expression morphed into one of overjoy. I had expected her reaction to be one like this, but I still was annoyed.<p>

"Shut up, people will hear." I growled under my breath, and she calmed down immediately. However, that didn't cease her enthusiasm.

"I can't believe it, you're actually letting me help you with this case! I'm so excited!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in stress, she was going to be hard to deal with.

"Are you good at sneaking around?" She stopped celebrating and stared at me suspiciously.

"When you mean sneaking around… you don't mean-"

"No," I sighed. "As in _spying_."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm great at it." Her confident voice worried me slightly, but I didn't know any other person willing to do what I say.

"Okay. I want you to follow Harada Misaki from the end of school till nine o'clock tonight. Call me when you're done."

"No problem!" She 'assured' me with a thumbs up, and skipped away immediately.

I knew it was wrong to want to focus on other things while I was working on a case, but a part of me ached to tell me that I would regret it if I didn't.

_Sigh._ Back to Imai Hotaru, I go.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA MIKAN<strong>

"...and he just talks with that conceited mouth of his, as if he understands! What a _jerk_!" I angrily explained the event to Hotaru, who was watching her desktop with a blank expression.

"Hotaru?" She stayed emotionless and unresponsive as she moved her mouse. I sighed at her usual indifference, but I got annoyed as soon as Hyuuga Natsume returned to my thoughts.

_I hate him._

_I hate his attitude._

_I hate his arrogance._

_I hate his indifference._

_I hate his face._

_His face…_

However, every time I thought of him I couldn't stop thinking about how attractive he is.

_God, I hate that the most._

"Mikan." I perked up at Hotaru's eventual monotone voice breaking the tense silence. "Why are you ranting about Hyuuga when you have a case to look into? Do you like him or something?" _What?_

"H-Hotaru! It's just that he doesn't understand Luna-sempai. I don't like him!" I whined, but she didn't appear to believe me.

"Sure." She started typing on her keyboard, and she hit the enter key in finalisation.

"Look." I got up from my seat and leaned over Hotaru's shoulder. I felt my jaw drop to the floor at what I saw.

_They looked similar, sure, but are you serious? _

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door twice, making me flinch from the sudden noise. Hotaru immediately closed the window on the screen.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hyuuga." The familiar voice said from the other side of the door. _Crap, he can't see me!_ I scampered to the corner of the room and hid in the shadows dark enough to conceal my body.

_I can't believe I was so stupid! Hyuuga Natsume is Phantom H._

_Big dilemma, when I hate Natsume and I like Phantom H._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **Oh, dang. I forgot to edit this before I posted. Ugh. Well, at least I knew an hour afterwards, not a day. So please Rate & Review this chapter?

And who likes fairy bread? I'm 15, but I don't care. The stuff's addictive. XD


	8. Suspicions

**AUTHOR**

As Hyuuga Natsume, he was cold and easily provoked. He steers away from close relations with anyone but family, but he felt himself loosening up slightly.

His true personality is behind the dark mask of Phantom H, private investigator. With a strong will and determination, he faces even the most extreme of cases head on.

Mikan couldn't help but see the two as two different people.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

I entered Imai's office in silence, but I sensed a heavy atmosphere that wasn't present the last time I came here. Imai hadn't changed at all, as she remained expressionless as she stared at her desktop intently. I noticed that the chair that was initially at the end of the room had been moved in a position where another could sit and see the computer screen that showed god-knows-what.

"Imai… was someone else here? Or still here?" I asked her suspiciously, but before I could turn and look, she replied to me.

"There was, but they left five minutes ago." _Huh. That's logical._ I pulled the chair towards me, and I slumped down on it.

"You know why I'm here."

"What do you want to know?" I was internally pleased that Imai was just as blunt as I was - no questions asked, and the conversation would simply be one of equivalent exchange.

"I want fact and history files of Koizumi Luna." She arched an eyebrow at the name I mentioned, but she simply held out a pale hand, asking - or rather _demanding_ - the obvious. I handed her three thousand yen, and she started typing at a rapid speed.

"Print-out?" I nodded once, but I noticed that she was too focused at the screen to see.

"Yeah." I huffed as she hit the enter key and the printer started to process. The whirring of the machine and the regular tapping of Imai's nails on the table were the only sounds in the room. I was slightly amazed at the number of pages the fact file took up, and I had a feeling she would charge me for each page used - considering how she was watching the printer closely.

After what seemed to be a decade of waiting, the printer's whirring finally ceased. Imai gathered the sheets with one quick movement, and glanced at me expectantly.

"Ten pages equals one thousand yen." _I knew it._ I sighed and gave her another bill in exchange for the files. I stood up to leave, but I stopped mid-step.

"One more thing." I turned back to the lone female, who was now chewing on a bread stick. It made me feel awkward seeing the 'Eye' doing something so simplistic.

"What do Sakura Mikan's parents work as?" Imai's nibbling stopped, and she gulped down what was in her mouth immediately.

"Why do you want to know that?" _That's odd._ Imai never really asked about what people wanted to know. It wasn't the first time, however.

"Like I said before, I'm paying you." I demanded as I strode to her desk and slapped a three thousand yen bill in front of her. Imai huffed in response before taking it.

"I didn't actually charge you. I was going to answer it for free."

"Are you serious?"

"No." _Like I thought._

"So?" I was getting impatient, and suddenly I realised something - she was _stalling_. "Tell me, now that I've paid you." She straightened her back, and I detected a slight crinkle of her eyebrows as she did so.

"Her mother's a doctor, and her father was a former politician."

"Hn. A former politician. Why didn't you tell me this before, Imai?" I growled, but she didn't flinch a centimetre.

"I said _former_. And he's also deceased." She explained quite bluntly. I nodded once, and I immediately left the room without another word.

_Man… I shouldn't have said that to her…_

_This school sure is a mixed bag of people._

"After you're done with them, burn them." They were the last words I heard from Imai Hotaru that day.

* * *

><p><strong>IMAI HOTARU<strong>

After Hyuuga stormed out, I could tell that he was keeping some sort of front. I knew at first he was someone that still sympathized. Mikan however, was quivering as she came out of the shadows.

"Hotaru! Why did you tell _him_? _He's_ Phantom H!" She screeched as she gripped her hair.

"What was I supposed to do? Not tell? That would raise even more suspicions." I brought the breadstick back to my mouth and chewed as I restored the window that showed the data file of _that person_. Mikan recovered from her panic, realising the truth of my words, and she looked at the file. Her expression turned to one of confusion.

"Why is this data file open? I thought you printed out the one for Koizumi-sempai…"  
>I couldn't help but smirk slightly at what I had recently found out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

**Name: Koizumi Luna**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**D.O.B.: 4/4/93**

**Blood Type: AB**

**P.O.B.: Kyoto, Japan**

**Family: Father, Mother (deceased), Older Sister (deceased), Younger Sister, Step-Mother**

**Eye: Dull grey**

**Hair: Originally Strawberry Blonde, but dyed brown due to later shown circumstances**

_Later shown circumstances?_ I wondered, and started to read the pages thoroughly. It started off similar to an average person's fact file - apparently she used to be a really kind-hearted girl at her young age, but when the file got to age thirteen, each sentence I read increased the shock I was experiencing.

**Age 13: 4/1/06 - Mother and older sister are brutally murdered by an unknown man three days before her fourteenth birthday. Suffered emotional turmoil. Vowed to protect her younger sister, believing that it the motive of attack was her father's success.**

**Age 14: 5/6/06 - Father remarries an unsuccessful prostitute, though it was a month before her mother's death. Feeling betrayed, she dyed her hair a light brown to differentiate her appearance from her father. The beginning of a strong resentment towards him.**

**10/18/06 - The police locate her mother and sister's murderer - Yamada Makoto, a twenty-five year old butler from Tokyo. Motive unknown. Due to extreme rage, Luna severely attacked him, injuring his shoulder and jaw. She was also armed with a machete during the outburst, however she was unable to utilize it before police restrained her.**

**Age 15: 6/24/07 - Released from the mental institute, resides with her younger sister and butler in a house in Tokyo.**

"Are you freakin' serious?" I murmured to myself as I read on.

**10/28/06 - Sent to a mental hospital in Tokyo with her younger sister by her father, in order to not spread bad rumours. Took anger management sessions. **

"Onii-chan… can you help me with my homework?" Aoi's voice trailed from the other side of my bedroom door. I was about to tell her to go away, but she suddenly barged in without permission with a pink exercise book. Sighing, I leaned back in my wheelie chair, waiting for her to show me. She eagerly placed her exercise book over the files and flipped to the page she needed to show me. With ease, I showed her the formula to the mathematical problem as she nodded vigorously at my explanation, as if she actually _understood_.

"And that's it." She grinned at me wholeheartedly. "Hey… why are you so happy?" I asked her in suspicion.

"Well… it's just that since you became a private detective, you haven't really spent time with me or you haven't helped me with my homework in a long time… it just makes me happy." _Have I been neglecting her this bad?_ I wondered, and I brought my hand to the top of her head. I started to pat her gently as she squinted at the heavy contact.

"There, there." I awkwardly said in a lame attempt to assure her, and she glanced at me with an amused look. _Oh, great._

"Okay… onii-chan, that's a bit… thanks, anyway!" She hastily picked up her book and was about to leave, but the files on my table seemed to catch her eye.

"Koizumi… Luna?"

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Is it related to the case?" _Ah. I can't tell her._

"…Sort of." She nodded understandingly.

"She's the sister of one of my friends from school. I've met her when I went to their house - she was really nice. Just like a big sister usually acts, I guess." _What? Koizumi Luna? Nice?_

"When did you meet her?" She put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Uh… last month, I think." _That's strange… maybe I really didn't understand her after all._

"Hey, Aoi. Tell me how she acted that day."

"Well, she helped their butler make and bring the tea and snacks for us, and she was always smiling so kindly. She's like a mature saint…" _Okay, this is not normal._

"'Kay. Thanks." I stared at the stationary pen on my desk as I heard her quiet footsteps exit my bedroom.

All I knew was that what I said before was wrong - she _did _know about false fronts.

I just wasn't sure which one of her fronts were genuine.

_BZZZZZZZZZT._

I glanced at my buzzing phone, and I lazily picked it up and glanced at the screen. I pressed 'Answer' and held it to my ear expectantly.

"So?"

"_Okay, what I found is __**definitely**__ not normal._" Shouda's voice choked from the other side.

"What did you get?"

"_At first it was normal, she went straight home via train, and her house is huge, by the way-_"

"Yes, yes, then what?" Her tone was starting to irk me.

"_Okay… pushy much. So she stayed home from three thirty to six, and then she comes out of her house in a hoodie and skinny jeans. So she got in her car, and I followed her secretly in mine. After about twenty minutes, she casually stopped at the __**school**__._" _What the…_

"The school? Why there?"

"_This is what wasn't normal. She went into our homeroom class, and there were about five other people gathered in there. I think… they're some sort of secret organisation._"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

At this point of our story, the search for the notorious thief _truly_ starts.

Natsume had no idea that this chase had more branches growing from it than he ever expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _So the detective based part of the story - like I said - I really coming out of its' shell. And I revealed quite a bit about Luna as well - I think she'll be more major than I initially expected her to be. One more thing - Yoichi lovers, he will be here soon, I promise.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Not really. Hehe. How do you like the new name of the story? Is it better? Worse? Please tell me in a review!


	9. Alliance

**AUTHOR**

No one, not even Natsume and Mikan, knew where this tale was going.

Especially by the fact that someone was following Natsume's tracks so easily without him even noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

"What? An organisation?"

"_Yeah. I tried to overhear their conversation, but I was nearly caught, so I only got a bit from it. It's pretty useful, though._"

"What did you hear?"

"_They're like dedicated followers to the Quartz Ghost. They called themselves the 'Quartz Society'. Apparently they support the Quartz Ghost's goal or something. Hey, what is the thief's goal anyway?_" I hesitated - I knew nothing about her goal. I never got any information about it at all.

"...I don't know." _Great. I need to talk to the force. _"Any thing else?"

"_Nope- hey, don't pull my hair, you brat! Owww! Stop it you b-_" I snapped the phone shut, not wanting to hear any more of her colourful language towards a child that was laughing in the background. I immediately dialled the familiar number of the man who kept me up to date with the Quartz Ghost case. He was indeed the officer in charge. He immediately picked up after one ring.

"_Tonouichi Akira speaking._" He yawned from the other side.

"You sound retarded, acting all formal. And you're tired at this hour?"

"_Oh, hey Natsume. I've been working on the Quartz Ghost case all day- hey, wait… you're calling because of-_"

"Spill the beans, Tono."

"_Jeez… I'm the one who does all the work for you, and what do you give me? Two failed attempts at catching them. I think I should let the police handle the next one coming up._"

"Hn. Like your officers can handle shit. And there's a new notice? Send me the info. Pronto." I heard him sigh, and then the light sound of a keyboard commenced. It reminded me of Imai's technology addiction.

"_Fine, but next time I'm coming too._"

"Whatever." I turned to my computer, waiting for the data. Within a minute, the research appeared on the screen.

"_Well, you know the letter that was directed to you?_" _The one that told me that someone knew my identity? Couldn't forget it._

"Yeah."

"_I have a photo scan of it sent to you. We took some tests - we couldn't find any fingerprints, but we found out that the ink used in the writing was from a fountain pen. Actually, we looked deeper, and we saw that it's a new type of ink that hasn't been released yet. And it really resembles perfect calligraphy._" I raised an eyebrow at the picture of the note.

"Are you serious? All that effort? I can't say that you haven't been working hard, you bastard."

"_I do my best. Anyway, the formula of the ink matches the formula of only one company's product._" This was getting interesting.

"What?"

"_AirScript. It's owned by Ogasawara Chiaki._" I grabbed a pen and wrote the details down hastily.

"'Kay. What else?"

"_At the scene of the crime - the Akatsuki Dome - I found something. I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with the case, so I kept it a secret. It's some sort of coin._" A picture of a hexagonal brass coin appeared on my screen. On one side there was an oddly designed Q, and on the other side there were some words in some foreign language.

"_Yeah, so I'm going to let you decide what you want to do._"

"You're not a very good chief, are you?" I asked my senior in disbelief, and he chuckled awkwardly.

"_Well, well, my love is waiting. I'm going to have to drop out on you._" He immediately hung up, and I rolled my eyes. _Love? More like new sex buddy._

I refocused my attention to the back of the coin and read the words.

_**Vicus tractus societatem**_

_**Et frustra clamat qui negant**_

I recognised the words as Latin, and I immediately translated it.

"The Quartz Society… those who deny shall cry in vain…" _Shit. Looks like the Quartz Ghost isn't the only case I'm dealing with._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I found myself standing behind an unknowing Harada, who was washing her hands in the outdoor sink. No-one else was around, so I decided to confront the third-year about last nights events. I was slightly bothered by the fact that my thoughts matched the ones of a pervert, but I was a detective. Confronting people was what I did.<p>

"Harada." She jumped at my sudden voice, and turned swiftly towards me. She exhaled as soon as she recognised me.

"Oh, it's you… Hyuuga, right? Did you need anything?" I wasn't going to waste a second.

"Where did you go last night at seven o'clock?" I watched as her eyes widened in shock at my question.

"I-I didn't go anywhere. I stayed home." _That fear in your eyes and that almost inconspicuous stutter tells otherwise._

"Bullshit. I know you went somewhere." Harada recovered, then she stood straight with her arms crossed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, huh? That's a clear invasion of privacy." _Great, now I have to use __**that.**_I reluctantly pulled out my wallet with my police force I.D..

"Unless it's relating to a _criminal case_." I held up the I.D. close to her face. Her expression morphed to one of disbelief.

"...You're in the force? But you're only-"

"A high school student? Well, I'm not the average joe, am I?" She gulped, and she tried to walk away. I held an arm in her way, blocking all means of escape. "I'm not letting you leave until you answer some of my questions. You _do _understand that I have the power to put you into custody if you don't listen to me, right?"

"Goddamnit! Fine! Just give me some freaking space, will you?" She spat, holding her hands up in surrender. I pulled myself back, satisfied with the outcome at this very moment.

"Now, tell me where you went, Harada."

"I came here." She simply replied, and I stared at her expectantly.

"I know that."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I want to know why - and I mean _every single detail_ behind it." I sneered, making her sigh in remorse.

"Just… don't tell anyone about this."

"And don't tell anyone about my affiliations." I retorted back, and she nodded silently.

"The reason I went, was because two days ago someone - I couldn't see their face - came up to me and said that there was this group that was affiliated with the notorious thief, the Quartz Ghost. They also told me about her ulterior motive. I was interested, so I went to their meeting yesterday evening.

"It was pretty strange there, because there were only four members of this organization, and they were _all _wearing masks that concealed every personal detail about them, so I couldn't recognise any of them. They called themselves the _Quartz Society_, and they were hoping to make me a member."

"So you _weren't _a member? Did you join?"

"No way. They were talking about protecting the thief in every possible way, including murder and kidnapping. And there was this one person who knew everything relating to the government's thoughts and plans, and maybe even the thief herself. Sure, I admire the Quartz Ghost, but doing _that_ was just… I didn't want to get involved." What she told me was really taking a turn.

"That's good. So… what _is _the Quartz Ghost's ulterior motive?" I asked her the question I was internally craving to know.

"She's… taking _vengeance_. On someone in the government. She doesn't know who, though."

* * *

><p>During lunch that day, I found myself leaning on the smooth bark of a lone sakura tree nearby, thinking to myself. <em>What did she mean, she doesn't know who? <em>

This case was far stranger than all the other cases I had solved in the past, due to the Influential situation mixing in with it. A part of me was telling me that the two separate cases were _indeed _linked in some way. The Phantom H wasn't one who would discard possibilities, so I made a mental note to examine it a bit more.

"Hyuuga? What are you doing here?" I recognised the silky voice immediately, and I found Sakura Mikan staring at me with eyes full of confusion, awe and anger. I knew she was still unhappy with me, since she was addressing me with my surname.

"Can't a man simply rest wherever they want?" The wind suddenly blew to the side, and I watched as it combed through Mikan's chestnut brown locks, making her hand snap up to hold the strands down. Light pink petals left their temporary location in the grass, and I stared in amusement when one entered her mouth.

"Uuuurgh!" She dropped down on her knees, choking on the petal. Noticing that she needed assistance, I got up from my comfortable place on the ground and crouched by her. I firmly patted her back as she coughed frantically. After a while, her choking finally stopped, leaving Mikan breathing roughly. I smirked at this rather strange turn of events.

"You're the only person I know who would choke on a mere _petal_, Mikan." She turned to me with a playful glare.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." _Really? Cause that hint of amusement in your eyes say otherwise._ "But… I guess I overreacted a little. So I forgive you." I hadn't expected that.

"Who said I was asking for forgiveness?" Mikan grinned at something on my face, and I arched an eyebrow at her odd actions.

"I can see it in your eyes, Natsume." _That smile… it's freaking tempting me. _I unintentionally leaned closer, staring straight into her deep, chestnut brown orbs. I noticed that they really looked like _her _eyes.

"What do you see?" I whispered, aware of the close proximity between our faces.

"Um…" Her face started to redden slightly. "I see longing… with a hint of humor." _Wait… what am I doing?_ I pulled away immediately, realising where my body was taking me. I pinched the bridge of my nose anxiously.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine." She choked, and I took the opportunity to stand up. As I looked at her one last time, I noticed something.

"Polka dots again?" I commented with a smirk.

Three.

Two.

One.

"_Ahhhhhh_! Natsume, you pervert!" _Back to first-names, huh._

I walked away with one thought in my mind - _what exactly do I feel for her?_

* * *

><p>"So, here is the evidence that we found." Tono showed me the letter and the coin up close on the table. I picked up the small piece of parchment.<p>

"So the creator of this ink is called 'Ogasawara'?" The chief nodded in return, and I took out my smartphone to look up the name. Only one name popped up.

_Ogasawara Nonoko_

I recognised her to be a girl in my class who was quite close to Mikan.

"I think this person may have some relation to the Quartz Alliance, huh?"

"Hn."

"Oh, yeah. Natsume," Tono picked up a dusty cardboard box full of files. "I found these abandoned cases in the storage room the other day. Sad to say there's quite a full." He wasn't lying, the box was pretty much packed. I exhaled at his hopeful face.

"Tono, I'm already working on this case. You know I can't work on another one at the same time."

"Oh please. Like I don't know about your focus on that case at your school."

"What case?" I asked in confusion as I fingered the coin.

"I'm a detective as well, I know what you've been doing. Anyway, my dad was in charge of the Koizumi case years ago." My fingers stopped at a thin line on the edge of the coin. With my nail, I started picking at it.

"Huh. Really. So did you get anything from Masachika?" Unexpectedly, the coin split apart, revealing a small but detailed contraption I knew all too well.

"Oh, yeah! Apparently his lover's name was Az-" I quickly leapt forward and covered his mouth with haste.

"Shut up! We've been-" I tore the wire apart with my fingers. "-bugged."

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN<strong>

"_We've been-_" Then silence. _Aw crap. He found out. What do you expect from a master detective? Heh._

"We have to stop him somehow." Quartz Two next to me murmured with distaste.

"He's a threat. But Hyuuga Natsume seems like the type that you can't bother with false rumours." Quartz Four sighed.

"Well, why don't we use his good looks to our advantage?" Quartz Three offered with pure optimism. Quartz Four clicked her tongue at his comment.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hey, we could just get help from our friend Koizumi Luna." I spoke, and the others nodded understandingly. None of them could see, but I was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**: So many revelations in this chapter! Okay, this chapter was kinda hard to write, especially with the little MikanxNatsume moment in the middle (oh my god, I actually put one in), and the revelation of a third party. I love my readers, but I'd like a little help - this is my first time writing a mystery, so I'd like your thoughts and views on it. And if you remember the mystery person from a few chapters back, we will know who he/she is... very soon! You'll be surprised. This person has already been introduced, so review to tell me who you think it is! :DDD


	10. Outwitted

_**EDITED! If you've read the recent chapter, please ignore this post. Just needed to edit some flaws I found in the story, sorry guys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

The Phantom H's first downfall is arriving. In the way which he expected the least - from the Quartz Ghost herself.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME <strong>

I leisurely tossed the now broken coin in my palm, blankly observing the mechanics on the sneaky gadget wedged inside as I waited in Harada Misaki's homeroom class. Only now that I had arrived where I expected them to gather did I realize the heavy suspicion of the case at hand - if the Quartz Society had even created a rather intimidating slogan in Latin and had ties to the notorious thief, _why were they so easy to discover?_ It might have been alright if _I _had discovered them alone, _not _by an amateur sleuth like Shouda.

My mind returned to Misaki's claim that there were only a select few people involved in the society. He was well aware of the many supporters of the Quartz Ghost - thus, why was the Quartz Society so _small_? _Could it be…?_

My train of thought was interrupted as the door was sharply opened by… the Andou guy. _Never mind, I usually welcome that sort of idea, but I don't think that's right. _His face was full of frustration and disbelief, until he noticed my presence. It immediately changed to that annoying grin he greeted me with usually.

"Yo! Hyuuga, right?" I kept silent, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was so infuriated five seconds ago.

Well, not that I cared.

"Sorry about disturbing whatever you were doing, I just forgot my wallet in here." _Whatever I was doing? Is this guy that stupid? Why would a normal student stay in a homeroom without any logical reason?_

"Andou." I tucked the coin in my pocket as I faced him.

"Hm?"

"Has anything happened to Harada as of late?"

"I don't think so… why?" He asked with worry etched on his face. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"No reason in particular." He retrieved his wallet and casually flipped it open and closed in the time frame of a second, then pushed it in his back pocket. _Did I just see…_

There was no doubt about it. I opened my mouth to question him, but he suddenly spoke - a voice that maintained Andou's usual cheer, but somehow made me think.

"You shouldn't bother clawing into other people's business if you have simply _no reason _to." He glanced back at me in a slightly playful manner. "Not that I believe that you're up to no good… of course." After saying those _extremely suspicious _words, I couldn't help but feel something off about him. "Well, I'm off."

I stared at his back as he left the classroom. I was unable to shake off the feeling that he knew something that I didn't, even if he was simply saying things out of his character. It was possible that I might have misunderstood - however, my usual 'gut' feelings were often proved correct regarding his cases, so I stood up and with extra care, slid the homeroom door open. It was just in the nick of time that I saw Andou turn the corner towards the library. Due to my leather shoes, I was able to creep along the hallway without making a single noise.

I continued to follow Andou - who showed no signs of suspicion - until he entered the restricted section in the library. _Hell, what would a slacker like Andou have regarding a library, let alone the restricted section?_ I wondered as I immediately swung the door and entered the room.

I had expected him to be stunned by my sudden appearance, but he smirked as the door behind me slammed shut.

_What in the world…?_

"I knew you'd follow me, Hyuuga Natsume… or should I say… Phantom H?"

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA MIKAN<strong>

As I moaned at the sweetness of the Howalon in my mouth, Hotaru arched an eyebrow. I knew that she wouldn't 'waste her facial muscles' on something like this, so I sat up immediately.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Like I had expected, she ignored me as she clicked her mouse a few times. Sighing, I stood up from the school chair and looked at the computer from over her shoulder. It was the display of all the cameras in the school - most of the rooms were obviously empty, many students would have left to skylark - but all the screens displaying the library had been blacked out.

"Why is the library…?" Hotaru gave me a knowing look, and I growled slightly at her response.

"Jeez… I'm your best friend, and this is obviously strange… so _why are you still charging me_?"

Hotaru remained nonchalant as she explained, "You may be a friend-"

"_Best _friend. BFF."

"Of course. But the amount of assistance I have given you as a criminal rather than a friend makes up for it - no, more. So you are still obligated to pay me, as this might not be related to the Quartz Ghost." _Sigh. It's no use, _I internally huffed as I held out another one of my bills. Sure, I had money, but I worked hard for it and wanted to save it - unlike Hotaru who wanted to keep making more. She snatched it away and she tossed a few peanuts in her mouth.

"So?"

"They were disconnected."

"I know that much for sure… I didn't pay for _that_."

"That's all I know right now." Pursing my lips, I watched as Hotaru began typing at the speed of light. "What are you doing?"

"I can reconnect the cameras wirelessly from here alone. Do not underestimate my gadgets - I tampered with them as soon as I entered the school."

"Wow! You really are a genius, Hotaru!" I squealed and hugged my best friend tightly, and she returned the 'love' with a sharp flick to the forehead.

"You're noisy, you idiot." Though I had interrupted her, she did not stray from the screen for one millisecond. The speed of both her fingers and the text on the computer was starting to make me dizzy - unlike Hotaru, I was never the type for technology.

"So, Hotaru… do you have any idea why the cameras were disconnected in the first place?"

"Probably something's going on in the library. Something the school can't see."

"Like the results of the next test?" Another flick on the forehead. I grumbled, feeling the pain of her nail.

"Of course not. People come to _me _for that sort of business." Hotaru spoke with the tone which implied 'You should know that, you moron'. She swiftly hit the 'Enter' button with confidence, and the six black rectangles lit up with the library footage. Nothing seemed out of place, since all the rooms were empty. I looked at Hotaru and I could tell she wasn't satisfied with her discovery.

"That's odd. Very odd." She clicked on the screen which displayed the library counter and its' surroundings, and it expanded immediately.

"Nothing's there… maybe it was just a mere disconnection?" I wondered aloud, and she shook her head once.

"Impossible. My technology is perfect… but who would have done this…" I decided to put my mind to the task - I admitted that though I was a nation-renowned thief, I wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch. However, that belief mainly applied to my mathematical skill.

_Why would they be off if no-one was in there…? Usually they're turned back on after their business has been completed. Could that mean something? Wait, if it was something out of the ordinary, it should be in…_

"Hotaru, check the restricted section. I think it might have something." Surprisingly, Hotaru complied without a sound. The desktop changed to the footage of the restricted section of the library. It was a wonderful room for a place which was banned to all students - the shelves and desks were handcrafted by the finest maple, gleaming white marble floors, and a two metre wide fish tank… with no fish.

"Hmm…" I started to bite my thumbnail nervously, only to be stopped by a relentless hand whacking my own.

"Don't bite your nails, you got them done last week." She monotonously scolded me, her choice of words oddly complimenting her uncaring tone. As I pouted at her bossy nature for the thousandth time, I noticed something odd about the footage. I wasn't sure, but it looked rather _still _though no one was inside, but when my eyes set on the fish tank, I knew my hypothesis was correct.

"The filter of the fish tank is on… yet the water's completely still. Could it be a curtain image?" Hotaru started to type once again, this time with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Damn… I programmed these cameras to be invincible… I'm going to slaughter whoever taunted my nanotechnological skills." After a few minutes, the curtain vanished - and I hadn't expected the occurrence I saw _this _early.

"It's Tsubasa-sempai and the others… with Natsume?" Hotaru glanced at me skeptically.

"First-name basis? So you've familiarized with your so-called enemy…" _Eh?_ At the faintest feeling of a blush, I cleared my throat while trying to maintain my composure.

"Of course not. Anyway, right now that's rather irrelevant." I attempted to clear up, and I focused my attention on the screen. "Why are they together, anyway?"

"That idiot probably got his boxers in a twist, I told him to exercise patience… of course he wouldn't listen, I should've predicted so." She sighed in resentment. "Looks like we'll have to move our plan forward."

"Hotaru… what if one of them gets hurt?" I asked worriedly. For some odd reason, I felt that I didn't want Natsume to get hurt - even though his goal was to put me behind bars. I admitted to myself that I even _enjoyed _watching his investigation. Hotaru picked up her phone and scrolled down the contact group INFLUENTIALS. I cocked an eyebrow when she pressed to call the last contact in the group, the KNIGHT.

"Why are you calling _him_? Wouldn't someone like Ruka be better to call?"

"If Ruka appeared, it'd be a little suspicious. Natsume knows him, and coincidence is something detectives like to look into. Just get ready."

"For what?"

"Andou isn't that much of an idiot… he just started our plan too early. We need to take this opportunity when Hyuuga is busy."

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

"My, my, aren't you shocked." Andou taunted at my confused expression. I flinched at the sudden appearance of three others around me in white masks. _Could this be…?_

"What the hell are you, Andou? And don't you _dare_ joke around." I wasn't entirely sure, but I felt like he flinched ever so slightly at my use of tone. But was he even that sort of person anymore? He retained his smirk as he slowly walked closer.

"Isn't it obvious? You've been investigating us for a while, haven't you? You even destroyed our bug." _Bug…?_ My mind flashed to the ancient coin with the small mechanism crammed into it… the one of the Quartz Society.

"So you're part of the secret organisation?" Andou smirked wider - if it was even possible. "And one of you is Ogasawara Nonoko, am I right?" I barely heard a feminine gasp from the member in my right.

"Of course. I have to admit, I felt rather disheartened that you discovered our existence this early, because of my girlfriend Misaki… but it's actually relieving that you know who I really am as well. Acting ignorant in front of everyone has been a downkill." I still wasn't able to decipher why he would tell me when I still had no clue on who was behind the organisation's plans.

"Aren't you afraid? That I'll put you behind bars?" I bluffed with as much confidence as possible. But it seemed that he was one step ahead of me with that matter.

"Oh, don't worry Hyuuga. I _know _I won't be arrested. All we've been doing is laying strange trails everywhere - we actually haven't committed a _crime_, in fact." It was terrible to admit, but what Andou had said was completely true. The worst the police could do to them was interrogate because apparently one of them knew who the Quartz Ghost was- _wait… could it be Andou who knows?_

"Are you the leader?"

"Naturally."

"So you know who the Quartz Ghost is, I presume?" This question evidently made Andou freeze, stunned. However, he regained his composure after less than a minute.

"May I ask… how you knew this?" To preserve Harada's anonymity, I improvised.

"It was simply a hunch. Since you're such a small organisation with a clever plan to trap me, it's logical that there's knowledge of the thief." Andou looked up thoughtfully, his smirk had faded to a hint of a grin.

"Is that so… of course, as a private detective… you're intellectual skill outweighs the majority of the population. But I think you've missed something vital." I remained silent at his words. Yet my mind was baffled by the fact. _What exactly was the Quartz Society to the Quartz Ghost?_

"I'm sure you've noticed that though the Quartz Ghost is a criminal with unknown intentions, there are many people of whom admire her?" For the second time, he explained a fact which was unfortunately, correct to the core. "Yet there's so little people in our society?" Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Andou displayed a hand, signalling me to pick up the call - rather, _encouraging_ me. I wondered for a split second what he was planning, until I answered the call - from that idiot Tono.

"What do you want?"

"_Ahh… I'm sorry Natsume… I didn't get to tell you that there was another theft notification from the Quartz Ghost which arrived this morning._"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled through the phone, not minding the audience around me.

"_Umm… err… I fell asleep._" I couldn't help but make a facepalm at my colleague's idiocy.

"Fine," I spat, attempting to control myself from going berserk. "So when is she coming?"

"_Let me see… um… oh, shit._"

"What. Is. It?" I could hear Tono's increasing panic over the phone.

"_It was… two minutes ago._" I clicked my tongue, irritated, and hung up the call. I knew that Tono wasn't very quick-witted, but to think that I missed out on a Quartz Ghost encounter placed me in an overwhelming rage. All he knew was that the fact that he needed to investigate the Quartz Ghost case wasn't the drive of his anger.

_He had a gut feeling that it was the fact that he wanted to see her._

"If you go to the Parliament House," Andou started - _Parliament House? Why did he say that? _"I insist that you stop researching us." I cocked an eyebrow at his rather meagre request.

"Tch. Why would I do that?" I sneered at him, not understanding his logic.

"The truth is.. That the Qua-" He was harshly interrupted by the sound of the door smashing down, the glass shattering all over the marble. Where the door had fallen was mere inches away from where I stood, and my chest constricted from the shock. I turned to see that the one who kicked the door down was a male student with messy silver hair and bored green eyes. I could somehow feel an eerie, threatening aura from him. His hands were in his pockets and I had just seen him set his foot down after kicking the door.

"Ah, Hijiri… I'm guessing she sent you here." Andou groaned as the boy named Hijiri shrugged. I felt that I had heard of that name before, but I couldn't remember where I heard it. "Did she put you up to something?" I assumed that Hijiri had some knowledge of what was going on, and somehow the 'she' they referred to had a possibility of being Imai.

"Nope, just doing it 'cause they told me." He looked at me for a second, then turned back to Andou with a sharp glare. "And a message: since the Quartz Society has been disbanded permanently, she wants you to know that your job is officially done."

_What? Disbanded?_

"'Kay. I was getting tired of this secrecy, anyway." I glared at Andou, awaiting a response. He flinched again - but this time it was much more obvious. Perhaps he was a fool by nature.

"I'm waiting for an explanation. Was this a scam?" He chuckled nervously, and scratched is hair and nodded.

_Ah, shit. I was tricked._ "Sorry, Hyuuga. But I owed her."

"Who did you owe to perform something this idiotic?"

"The Quartz Ghost."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Hyuuga Natsume tasted the bitterness of failure as he realised that the Quartz Society was a plot to temporarily distract him from the main case at hand. He felt foolish, but what he knew was that whatever the Quartz Ghost had stole from the Parliament House was more important than the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry about the hiatus :( Well, due to there being too much going on in the story, I decided to get the Quartz Society part over and done with for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please rate && review! :)**_


	11. Unfolding

**AUTHOR**

The end of a scam signals the start of the wider story for Phantom H. In the beginning, he only expected the task to be a simple game of cat-and-mouse with the Quartz Ghost of which would be a quick chase.

Never did he expect himself to dig up the past affairs of one of the most loved politicians of the century in order to discover her purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

_She gracefully leaped from rooftop to rooftop under the blinding light of the crescent moon. The light emitted a heavenly glow from her already pale skin, and the individual strands of her ochre brown hair glistened to the point where strangely, a hint of a chestnut colour appeared briefly. The chiffon scarf covering her lower facial features fluttered lightly from the wind as she ran, and in her hand was a rusty key. _

_She started to slow down, her steps decreasing in size upon the wide helicopter port of a four-storey building. She inhaled deeply as if she was trying to gather her nerves, then she turned around with determination in her milky brown eyes._

_"I-"_

I opened my eyes to see an angry pair of crimson eyes like mine. I groaned and turned away from Aoi, covering my tired eyes with a lazy hand.

"Onii-chan! Wake up!" She whined, shaking my shoulder with as much vigor that her arms could muster. I weakly moved my arm to defend myself from her relentless ways of trying to make me get up, but she didn't give up for one moment.

"Ugh… Aoi! What do you want?" I growled, attempting to make her flinch - to no avail. It seemed that she was used to it all, as my sister.

"Someone's here to see you." She spoke, and I couldn't help but notice a tint of red on her cheeks. _What in the world…?_

"Jeez… what time is it?" I made no move to get out of bed - simply running my fingers through my messy hair.

"It's six in the morning."

"Stop messing with me, Aoi. I'm serious." She pouted and crossed her arms like a child wanting a lollipop at a department store. _That's cute… like Mikan- eh? What the… why am I thinking of Mikan of all people? _I pushed the thought aside as I grabbed my watch from my bedside - in truth, she wasn't lying. It really was six in the _bloody morning_.

"Tch… is it Tono? Because I'm seriously going to kill him for waking me up this early-"

"It's not Tono-san."

"So he's sending his officers down here because he's too busy fooling arou-"

"I don't think it's an officer either. He was wearing your uniform." She blushed again. I flicked her forehead as I could tell she was becoming dazed.

"What are you blushing for, Aoi?" She hesitated, and turned around to make her way to the door.

"I'm not blushing, onii-chan. Maybe you're still tired. Anyway, it's impolite to keep a guest waiting, so get ready."

"You _invited him in_?"

"I can't just leave him outside waiting for you. So hurry up." She dashed out of the door, perhaps wanting to see our 'guest' again. Reluctantly, I pushed myself out of bed and started to get ready for school early.

_Hn… if it isn't that idiot Tono or his officers coming here at dawn… Aoi did say that he was a male student from my school… could it be Andou? Or Nogi?_

I made my way to the living room of the house, only to find the boy named _Hijiri _with his legs on the table, drinking freshly brewed tea Aoi probably prepared for him. I arched an eyebrow at his etiquette - or lack thereof - and I assumed immediately that he wasn't one who abided by the rules.

In truth, I didn't know what he was exactly.

"You're Hijiri, right?" I asked to get his attention. "I'm just going to ask straight out - _why in the world did you come at six in the morning?_!" His relaxed manner did not subside, as he placed his tea on the table with a notable sound.

"Just following orders. I'm only a messenger, after all." Sighing at his unhelpful remark, I took a seat ninety degrees from his own seat and leaned my elbows on my knees.

"I'm going to have to hear some goddamn explanations from you. I hate being kept in the dark." I spat, unable to control my frustration at both the memories of yesterday - due to my utter humiliation - and my early waking hour.

"About what?" He monotonously asked. _Ugh… it's no use getting mad at this guy no matter how much I want to._

"What do you think? Who are you, and what do you know about the Quartz Ghost case?" He smirked at my questions, and I couldn't find what was so amusing.

"I just came here to deliver a message to you. But since your sister just gave me some great tea," He playfully winked at Aoi in the kitchen, and I could guessed she was embarrassed judging from the sudden sound of falling china in the sink, "I'll answer some questions."

"I'm somewhat thankful, but that's my sister you're flirting with."

"Heh, why are you so pissed? You yourself are the same. I keep seeing you making the moves on the girl I consider my own sister." I was in utter shock from his words, since I never recalled 'making the moves' on anybody. I only talked to Polka, Shouda and Imai at school - and two were strictly business related.

"Confused, eh? I can read your expression easily. I don't know why everyone at school calls you emotionless and cold." He joked, and I wasn't exactly sure of what to think of what he said. "Even Mikan-nee says so." _Mikan-nee? Does that mean…_

"Look, I'm quite sure that you're not here to discuss my facial expressions, nor about who I apparently 'flirt' with. And since the Eye is giving you a schedule of tasks you need to do during the day, I suggest that we get this over with." For once, his face showed an expression of surprise - though it was faint.

"How did you know about that?" It was my turn to smirk at his questions.

"You have bags under your eyes, showing that you haven't slept much. Also, you're trying to hide that small scratch at the back of your upper arm. The skin doesn't seem close to being naturally mended, so I assume it was only a few hours ago. So I'm thinking that you're doing other things besides getting into events related to the Quartz Ghost." He nodded once in acknowledgement, and reached for his tea again.

"Impressive, your mind's like a detective's." He swallowed all of the now cool tea from the cup, and I wasn't entirely sure if he knew my identity as a private investigator or not. "Okay then. Ask away."

"I asked before. Who exactly are you, and what is your relation to the Quartz Society and the Quartz Ghost?"

"The name's Hijiri Yoichi, and-"

"Wait," I interrupted, putting the pieces together. I _knew _that his name was familiar. "So you're an Influential, as well?" He shrugged casually at the fact.

"I guess. They call me the Knight. So you've heard of it. Back on track, I don't have much relation to either. I was simply following orders. So all I know is that the Quartz Society was something temporary in order to distract a detective for a short while. Now it's been disbanded, so there'll probably be no activity from them upcoming. And the Quartz Ghost… well, no clue. I don't think that the Quartz Ghost has a direct relation to the Quartz Society. Perhaps Andou was bluffing when he said that he knew the Quartz Ghost. I'm no master detective." He glanced at me suspiciously. "But I don't suppose that _you _know anything about this? I find it very suspicious that you're asking me about these matters, and the fact that the Quartz Society even confronted you yesterday." I wasn't very surprised, as I hadn't put up my guard because I knew that Hijiri was involved in these matters.

"I assumed that you _did _know what was going on." I questioned him in return. He arched an eyebrow, then after a short moment he brought his legs off the table and stood up.

"Not really. Like I told you, I'm just a messenger. I don't actually need to know what's happening, I'm just following orders. Well, I'm off." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder before he could take a step forward. I had noticed something suspicious in his speech. He had kept mentioning his role as a 'messenger', and 'following orders'.

"Who are you being led by? Who's giving you these so-called 'orders'?" He snickered briefly, and he turned his head back in order to see me vaguely.

"More questions? Well, I'm a person who never tells a lie. However, I do have things that I prefer to keep hidden. You should be thankful that I told you what you needed to know. And speaking of which," He reached into his school trousers' pockets, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment - similar to the piece that I had found at the Akatsuki Dome.

"My real mission was to give this to you. I somehow talked more than expected today, because of you. And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut about the Quartz Society scam. You should know why, you're as smart as a detective, after all."

* * *

><p>I ended up skipping school that day.<p>

Not because I wasn't feeling well or I was annoyed from the odd conversation with Hijiri today - I could not figure out what he was besides a 'messenger' of whom 'follows orders', and never in my life had simple phrases irritated me so much - but it was because I was set on finding _what in the world _the Quartz Ghost had stolen yesterday afternoon.

She was seriously becoming the death of me in more ways than one.

My thoughts started to lead to the dream that I had this morning, which was only to be interrupted by my dear sister waking me up due to Hijiri's arrival. Though I had thought about her regularly when my mind was free - and sometimes, when it was already preoccupied - it was the first time I actually had a _dream _about a woman, let alone a renowned thief. Thankful to my memory regarding the dream, I started to wonder what she would have said if Aoi hadn't interrupted my sleep _ever so pleasantly_.

I absently scanned the letter that Hijiri had handed to me this early morning.

_Phantom H,_

_It is unfortunate that I didn't see you today. I would be lying if I said that I was wholeheartedly glad that you were not present, though I had sent a notification, as usual. In fact, I do recall that __you yourself __were the one who made the promise to see each other again. So I have nothing to say regarding that besides the fact that I am slightly disappointed._

_Regardless of my feelings for this matter, there's no need for excuses. I am in full knowledge of why you were not here - and though I did want to see you, as your enemy this was a necessary precaution. I'm sure that you know that the Quartz Society was a scam all along, and though we are enemies, I will tell you why my colleagues set this up._

_I do acknowledge your intimidation as a young mastermind. Though I allow myself to see you at these occasions, this time is too important to be careless. I am not a breaker for tradition - hence the notification - but I do know how to win over my opponent while avoiding the breakage of these traditions._

_Though I am the notorious spy the 'Quartz Ghost', I am still a human with a heart. I do admit that I am a timid person, so I leave you this letter with no regrets, even though it may make the path to finding out my identity clearer. _

_See you next time!_

_The Quartz Ghost_

The letter seemed kind of odd. Rather than that, the Quartz Ghost's antics were truly the most confusing actions I have ever encountered in my seventeen years. First she says that she wants to meet her enemy again, then she misleads me by breaking the promise because we were enemies, and _then _she mocks me by showing off her victory via _letter_.

I had no idea where that put us.

_Hn, even Mikan isn't this confusin-_

"Urgh!" I groaned at the thought of Mikan, once again. _Why do I keep thinking about the two most irritating girls in my life? _I knew of my attraction to the enigmatic Quartz Ghost ever since I had met her in that chapel, but I had no worldly idea why Sakura Mikan kept invading my thoughts today, even more than the Quartz Ghost. _Surely, I can't be attracted to her as well. _

"Of course not, Natsume. You really are hopeless today. Tch." I scolded myself as I scanned the basement for clues. Unfortunately during the long hours in which I searched for even a small lead, nothing seemed out of place. Nothing that I was aware of was missing.

"Jeez, did she even steal anything?" I heard Tono whine from behind me. I could feel something inside me snap.

"Well, if you had actually _told _me about the notification I could have some sort of lead! Don't ask such an idiotic question. As the Chief you should be ashamed. I sure would be." I growled at him as I searched a nearby cabinet for any spaces.

"You don't have to be so ang-"

"We're dealing with _government file theft_! This is serious, Tono!" I felt like pulling his hair out at that very moment, but I mustered all of my self-control into resisting. I heard him sigh from behind me, and footsteps started to progress towards me.

"Look, Natsume. I'm really sorry about not telling you and being reckless. Though I am your senior, you've worked so much harder than I have." My fingers stopped sorting through the files as he said what he did. "You're working harder than what I expect of you, and I'm not working hard enough. So I apologise for being such a bad example."

"Tono, you're not even an _example _to me, so stop wasting your breath. It's just that you _must _tell me immediately when there's a new arrival notice. That's all I'm actually asking for. I don't give a rat's tail on how hard we work-" I paused mid-sentence to see a thin _ochre brown _hair tangled at the back of the storage container, and it appeared to have been further twisted in an attempt to remove it frantically. I pulled the tweezers out of my pocket and started to pull lightly at the hair strand.

"Natsume… you found something?" I nodded once in response as the hair was finally released from the strong twist of the storage movement, and I gently pushed the hairs into a plastic evidence bag. _Same colour as her hair… perhaps there's something in this cabinet…?_ I carefully Sorted out the files, which were all the plans of the previous Deputy Prime Ministers. It was when I reached a file around the middle that I sensed something odd. The papers in that one file did not have the same texture as the others - it was somewhat rougher. I immediately pulled out the file and opened it to see the documents.

_What is this…? This is __**nothing **__related to the Deputy at the time!_

"I know what was stolen. The thief made a replacement, but how would they know what was in it if they needed to steal it first?"

"So this one… the files are one hundred per cent unrelated?"

"Well, the information here is just plain bull. The paper is of different texture, and I'm sure that another Deputy was in charge of this act which has been documented here."

"So what Deputy's file has been stolen?" I looked at the name printed on the front of the folder a third time.

"The files of which Yukihara Izumi's plans were documented."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Both are starting to make decisions of which they had no idea why they even made them in the first place.

For Phantom H, it was letting the Quartz Ghost free every time he saw her, as well as losing his original purpose.

But for the Quartz Ghost, it was letting the private investigator get closer to catching her by giving him too much information. Yet she couldn't stop - it was a growing addiction.

He was getting closer to her identity. However, a new force is now arising to take the Phantom down, straight to the depths of hell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for the lack of Natsume x Mikan moments in this chapter. I kinda needed to fill in some of the plot holes in this story. But Natsume is starting to think about Mikan more! Next chapter will be much more based on the romance than the mystery, so keep your eyes peeled and review for me and Natsume x Mikan chemistry! :D_**


	12. Questions

**AUTHOR**

_Along with self-knowledge, brings the hero's downfall._ Was it too early to decipher if either of them were tragic heroes, or not?

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA MIKAN<strong>

_I can't believe Hotaru would plan this without telling me! And Tsubasa-sempai! How come no-one told me about the Quartz Society?_

"Sakura? Are you feeling alright?" Ruka-pyon asked me with a look of concern.

"I'm feeling fine. Don't worry, Ruka-pyon!" I assured him, but he seemed unconvinced. Hotaru, who had decided to take up the rare moment of eating in the cafeteria, decided to speak - unfortunately against my favour.

"She's probably down because Hyuuga isn't at school today."

"Hotaru! Why would I be down because of Natsume… that meanie… jerk…" I argued, trying to control the heat about to rise to my cheeks. _Hmph! Why would she say such a thing! _"Anyway, why would you do such a sudden thing? Why didn't you tell me about Tsubasa-sempai being involved as well?" I asked her in a more serious note, upon remembering what I wasn't happy about.

"Yo, I heard my name." _Speak of the devil, _I thought to myself as Tsubasa-sempai came from behind me and took a few of my fries. "So why were you guys talking about me?" I glared at him in response.

"I can't believe you'd listen to Hotaru and make up some stupid society! Seriously, I'm not happy at you going at your own pace, let alone keeping a secret." I could feel the anger suddenly swell up inside, and I stood up to leave.

I heard Tsubasa-sempai follow me. "Wait… Mikan-chan, don't be mad, I-"

"Mikan." I stopped unconsciously at my best friend's cool voice. "I simply blackmailed Andou to do what he did, and you should be thankful that I did this for you. I even gave _him_ a fake letter showing your secret feelings." I snorted at her comment.

"What secret feelings? That's stupid..." There was a brief moment where I forgot what I was going to say because of the sudden involvement of Phantom H in the conversation, yet my irritation did not fade from before when I gathered my thoughts again. "And what should I even be thankful for? You kept me out of this plan!"

"It would be impossible for you if _that person _was there." _That person, meaning Phantom H? _I knew where she was coming from, yet I didn't really want to agree with her - and this time it wasn't for the sake of my own ego.

"You should at least told me about it, Hotaru." At that last comment, I left the cafeteria in silence.

_You don't understand, Hotaru… what if I __**wanted **__to meet him?_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the shrilling tone from my phone - the caller was an unknown number.

"...Hello?"

"_Miss Yukihara._" An ominous voice spoke.

"Um… yes?"

"_Turn around._" As soon as I obliged, the mysterious caller had hung up. However, I ignored it as there was a small cardboard box lying on the ground. _I'm sure that wasn't there before._ I glanced around at my surroundings, both looking for traces of the caller or any witnesses, to no avail. When I confirmed that there was no-one around, I slowly lifted the lid of the box.

It was a portable video player with a chip already inserted.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

"As expected," The forensic scientist started, placing the bag with the strands of hair in front of Tono, "The roots of the hair had traces of plastic. Thus, it was from a wig or a hair extension." I sighed in slight relief, as I could initially find no-one with both ochre brown hair and eyes that shade of brown in the school - but I was now sure that the Quartz Ghost was a student of Alice Academy from the facts that the Quartz Society was indeed a direct link to her, and she must have observed my actions. I also eliminated the possibility of her being an outsider observing within by analysing all times of theft. In total, there had been twenty-one thefts performed by the Quartz Ghost - yet not one time was within the six hour time frame of which school commenced, and due to all thefts being local and the chiffon being of a high quality, it meant that she was indeed a student of Alice Academy.

Thus, I was relieved to know that I had more suspects to investigate due to the open range of hair colours now available.

"So as an attempt to cloud our investigations, she wore a wig to conceal her true appearance. I see." Tono trailed off, holding up the bag against the light leisurely.

"Disguise is pretty common among thieves, and I can't believe you didn't figure this out earlier." I spoke with a hint of a sneer, and the forensic scientist turned to me with curiosity.

"Chief, may I ask who this boy is?" Tono turned to me with a proud smile he had often used and practiced in front of his subordinates.

"This is Natsume, my nephew. He wants to be _just _like me when he's older, so he helps me out with cases often." I had never liked both the tone of voice he used and the story of which he portrayed me as a suck-up. But in order to conceal my identity, it was required. The forensic scientist nodded in acknowledgement.

"I see, sir. But it seems that he may have more potential in the future." She joked as she returned to her private lab. _Hn, if only you knew._

"Tono. Did you call the authorities about the possible contents of Yukihara Izumi's file?" I slid the fake folder towards me, and absently flipped it open.

"Well, we just gained the government's permission to access the electronic copies of these files," He said as he moved his laptop closer to me. "So you might want to check his folder in it."

The Access page was decorated simply by the Japanese flag in the background and a button which was labelled 'ENTER'. As soon as I clicked it once, an endless list of folders with different tags appeared on the screen - taking up more than the space provided by the small laptop screen. I examined each label carefully as I scrolled, until I found the folder 'MINISTER PLANS'. _Perhaps, since Yukihara Izumi was a former deputy prime minister, it could possibly be in here._ I continued to scroll and click on folders - as well as clicking my tongue in frustration when it did not provide me with what I needed - until I finally found the folder named 'YUKIHARA IZUMI'.

_Let's see what the Quartz Ghost wanted to know, _I thought to myself as I clicked on the folder once.

**FILE MISSING**

"Shit, what is this?" I growled as I banged my hand on the bench, dumbfounded. _This is too suspicious… _

"It's missing? What is this?" Tono seemed to share my disbelief upon the subject. "Could it be that the Quartz Ghost was behind this as well?" I shook my head at his assumption.

"It couldn't be. If they could access the electronic file , there would be no need to steal the hard copy in the first place. What I think could be the case is that there's something on the hard copy the electronic one doesn't have, or vice versa - the only difference being that the addition to the electronic would be negative - or that the Quartz Ghost is a stickler for tradition. But the latter doesn't seem possible, since stealing the file electronically would not be known immediately that it was the Quartz Ghost. Thus, stealing it from the building would be the hard way. However, now that I think about it… it's not that complicated." I snorted at the fact that I hadn't figured out such a ruse earlier. "She just deleted it so that no-one else could access it."

Of all the days Tono would pay full attention to my words, it had to be today.

"...She? You mean the Quartz Ghost is a girl?" I had realised that for all this time, I had been hiding any knowledge about her. The usual Natsume would inform the police of every intricate sighting, but right now I didn't want to tell them anything. _Why…?_

"Didn't I tell you? I saw her once. I only saw a silhouette, though. All I could tell was that she was a woman. I thought you were paying attention!" I bluffed perfectly, using his inattentiveness to my advantage.

"Oh really? Sorry about that… was that all you could see?"

"Don't I usually say everything I know on one go?" _And why in the world am I lying to the police for the first time regarding a case? Is it because… I like the Quartz Ghost?_ I ended up reciting in my head the phrase which I used to stick to during my early days as a detective.

**All criminals - thieves, speeders, murderers, con artists, drug dealers - should be punished without question.**

**All criminals - thieves, speeders, murderers, con artists, drug dealers - would be punished without question.**

**All criminals - thieves, speeders, murderers, con artists, drug dealers - can be punished without question.**

**Criminals - thieves, speeders, murderers, con artists, drug dealers - can be punished without question?**

It was one symbol, yet the quotation mark seemed to change everything about those words.

_Jeez… what's happening to me? Am I losing my sense of justice?_

* * *

><p>I somehow ended up sitting with Polka at the same sakura tree, but this time she hadn't greeted me with the same cheerful disposition. By the way she looked, I doubted that she even noticed my presence as she twisted a thin piece of grass between her fingers. It was evident that something was bothering her, with her saddened eyes looking downwards and her lips pressed bitterly together. I wanted to comfort her, but I had a bad feeling about this situation.<p>

"Natsume…" I almost flinched, not knowing that she had indeed known of my presence at that current time. "Have you ever felt… that you knew of something for certain, only to be proven completely wrong?" _Of course, I believed myself to be completely justified - yet I'm anything __**but **__justified right now._

"I can't be sure." There was no way I could tell her such a thing that would reveal my identity, so I ended up bluffing immediately. I was more concerned about why she was asking such a question. "Why?"

She smiled bitterly before replying, "You wouldn't understand."

_"What is your motive? Why are you stealing? Is it only for greed? Or… is it something else?" I had a feeling that she wasn't someone who was greedy for money - the way she looked at the broken pot that was now scattered across the marble was definitely not what a greedy person would do. Her eyes turned into slits as she attempted to move her legs, to no avail._

_**"You wouldn't understand!"**_

_Why did my mind switch to that? _Now that I thought about it, it had been a long time since I had seen the Quartz Ghost - yet all I knew was that she wasn't doing it for money - rather something related to political knowledge - and her hair was synthetic. I was looking forward to unravelling her true identity - it was like an onion, with so many layers to inspect.

But my major concern was why Mikan's words brought memories of the Quartz Ghost instead of the many other people I had heard say those three, commonly used words among criminals and suspects.

"What about… feeling that you know exactly what you were doing, yet realising that it proves useless, when it is too late?" _Every time I see her, I always get less than what I bargained for. _I thought bitterly, increasing my displeasure regarding the topic at hand. _And the Quartz Society fiasco… I was shamed that day…!_

"I guess so…" She sighed as I noticed my own momentary silence. "It feels terrible, doesn't it?" Her words increased my suspicion regarding the reasons behind her strange questionings, she was talking like someone who was starting to enter a depression rather than her usual self. Something was definitely up.

"I have to admit it, but it tastes like vinegar when I do." I frowned as I glanced at her expression - all of a sudden, she smiled like usual, breaking out of her previous sulkiness. She reached over and pinched my cheek tightly.

"Ugh… what are you doing...?" Mikan giggled at my reaction - or more likely, my face - and exhaled, as if she was relieved about something.

"You're such a tsundere… it's nice to hear you say that, even it it's not that clear." Though it seemed like she had never fallen into that grouchy state, her personality seemed slightly off. I was unable to understand how so, however. "So… I probably won't be attending school for a while." That news snapped me out of my thoughts, and I was barely dazed about what she said. "I don't know when I'll be leaving, but I think I will, nonetheless."

"What do you mean, you don't know when? You _think_?"

"It's exactly as you heard it."

"So what's the reason?" I felt myself start to twitch with urgency, so I turned my head to look back at the school building so she wouldn't be able to see my insecurity.

"You'll know sooner or later. Right now isn't the right time to tell you." She stood up as the sound of the bell echoed amidst the wind, and for a slight moment I felt her hand brush my arm lightly. I instinctively tensed my arm at the touch, and it seemed that she had noticed the contact as well. She held her fingers at her chest, with a flushed face for a brief instant.

But during that short time I saw something else in Sakura Mikan.

It was similar to those scenes in my sister's beloved shojo manga when the main female character would blush as she kept her hands close to her heart, with the wind caressing her hair. I usually found those type of pictures to be utterly ridiculous, and I thought that those characters looked pathetic as they chased after their love.

Mikan, however, pulled off that appearance perfectly.

It was only a light flush which stood out against her pale cheeks, but that light tint had only increased her beauty even further. _Is she embarrassed about these sorts of things? _She quickly recovered - somehow to my disdain - as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Class is about to start, we better hurry." Mikan quickly turned on her heel and walked briskly towards the building. As I was no longer in her view, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Could I deny it anymore? The Quartz Ghost was starting to fade from my thoughts gradually. It was the only explanation to why hat was happening.

I was falling for Sakura Mikan. And I doubted that there was anything able to stop it.

That was a fact which made me disregard the evident droop of her shoulders that I noticed as she turned.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN<strong>

I didn't need to know how she would react when she sees the video. Even though she was a master thief, she wasn't heartless.

I chuckled silently to myself. _Not at all. She wouldn't hurt a flea._

By doing this, I would have placed the heaviest weight imaginable on her shoulders. I doubted that she would be able to be herself for a week, at most.

She thought she knew all the details regarding that incident. She thought that stealing all the necessary evidence would help her find me. Perhaps she could be classified as a _tragic hero_, somewhat like Oedipus?

_No, she's just like the hero of the tragic play. Oedipus the King, eager to find out about his parents… but his pride and eventual knowledge about everything leads to his downfall._

I knew for certain that finding out about how her parents died would make Saku-no, _Yukihara _Mikan lead the same path.

She was a goner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I don't usually do this, but please review. Please. I beg of you. Nah jokes, that's pretty shameless of me, eheheh._**

**_Just got back from my Subject Selection evening at school to post this new chapter. To all of you, I'd like you to read the next chapter in my Author's note to make a point._**

**_I decided to add more Natsume x Mikan moments in this fic, but to those readers who don't understand, this story begins as a Mystery. Romance is in truth, not as major a theme than the mystery in the start. I was actually planning on increasing the love-love as each chapter progresses (well, not counting the kiss in the first chapter ;]) but this story is still a mystery. Actually, the theme of mystery may be exterminated by the next few chapters, and head-long romance we go! No, it's not because of the readers who are drugged on romance-only fics, but it's part of the plot itself. _**

**_I'll still ask you awesome readers for reviews, anyway. Review for the sake of Mikan-chan and Natsume-sama - and pasta carbonara, of course. Who could forget. :)_**

**_P.S. Don't you hesitiate to point out any small flaw in my story. I will eat them all and absorb the tips into my brain. :)_**


	13. Answers

**HYUUGA NATSUME**

Fate was fucking playing with me right now.

Ever since the conversation I had with Mikan a week ago, I haven't seen her at school. I hadn't put much thought as to why she had to take a long absence from school, but now that she was gone I couldn't help but be a muse about it. Asking Imai about it was out of the question, since I felt that it would be incredibly rude on my part to invade in her personal matters, until I remembered that I had indeed requested a large portfolio on Koizumi Luna a while ago. I pushed the thought of hypocrisy out of my head, but instead thought back to how the file was indeed mysterious, but of no use to me. Also, the combination of my fading sense of justice and my sudden generosity towards everyone - the Quartz Society, Imai, Tono, and especially the Quartz Ghost - was taking a serious toll on my path as a private investigator. Even Tono had noticed my insecurity about the case, and had requested another private investigator by the name of Ibaragi Nobara for - in his words, _necessary assistance_ - when I could tell his heart wanted to replace me with a beautiful, calm - not to mention _married_ - woman.

Bluntly speaking, I was screwed. And with no leads for the case, I had to start anew with everything.

However, I didn't recall needing my sister for any of it.

"Aoi… what the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked in annoyance as I leisurely tapped the keys of my laptop, but not quite typing characters in the password box of the government website which we had used previously.

She puffed her cheeks at my tone of voice. "I just wanted to ask you what that guy was doing at our house before." Did my sister always have a tendency to ask about things a long time after they happen? I concluded to myself that it was some habit of my nutcase sister.

"That was ages ago… I honestly don't know about the guy myself. He always claimed to be a messenger of whom I'm suspecting is Imai." It was true. Even though I didn't find his presence entirely relevant, it bothered me about how many roles he was assigning himself - the Eye's messenger, son of a minister, former delinquent, the Influential Knight. It had been a while since I had taken many things into account, including the matter of the Influentials themselves. After overhearing students talking about the Ice Queen, I knew for sure that the Rook of whom Imai was talking about was _herself_. I didn't know why she would feign ignorance when I had paid her for information - since she had sworn that she never went back on her words when it came to money - so now, a long while since I had entered Imai's office, I noticed the flaw in her words.

It seemed that my intellectual levels and occasional musings had taken a boost, since I came to realise that being influential was not the only similarity between Koizumi Luna, Hijiri Yoichi, Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, and Sakura Mikan. I also noticed that most of them were anything but ordinary - Koizumi's dark history and alternate persona, Hijiri's nonchalant attitude paired with his 'messenger' role, Imai's odd antics regarding information, Mikan's sudden disappearance.

Ruka was the one of which I didn't find anything significant.

"...i-chan? Nii-chan! Are you listening?" My troublesome little sister whined in my ear, derailing my train of thought. Perhaps it was unnecessary to look into the matter, since it most likely had no relation whatsoever with the case I was _supposed _to solve.

Annoyed by the excessive moisture on my ear from her breath as she kept calling out my name, I pushed her forehead to create some distance. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want? Or rather, what's the _real _reason you're here?"

She scratched the back of her head as soon as I asked her, chuckling hesitantly as her voice rose to an unnaturally high pitch. "W-well, I was just wondering if you could help my friend out…" _Seriously, what is my hopeless case sister thinking?_

"No." It was final. I had more important cases to solve, and it wasn't likely that the problem of her 'friend' was as important.

Aoi's face distorted into an expression of urgency, evidently pleading me to take up her offer. "Onii-chan! Why not? You didn't even listen to what it was-"

"_Aoi_." I spoke her name with a hint of steel, causing her to flinch. "I know you're my sister, but I have many more cases to solve which are of national importance. Why don't you ask the police force instead?"

"B-But… I trust you, onii-_tan_." I ended up cringing at the changed suffix.

"Your cuteness won't affect my decision, Aoi." I felt a pang of guilt as I watched my little sister droop her shoulders and stare at the carpet with a dejected expression. Though I had made my mind up about not taking care of the 'problem' at hand, I still didn't want to see Aoi like this.

I sighed in defeat, causing her head to snap up expectantly. "Look, you tell me what this so-called problem is, and I'll get one of my _trusted _co-workers to figure it out for you, okay?" It obviously wasn't the answer she was expecting - or hoping for - but nonetheless she grinned faintly and nodded her head once.

"Thank you, nii-chan. Well, you know how before we were talking about my friend and how her older sister is Koizumi Luna?" The mentioning of the Bishop's name sparked my interest. However, it did not shift my resolve even the slightest. "She's been missing since a week ago." _Missing? For a week? The same day that Mikan took a leave from school…_

"Any reason why?" She placed a thin finger on her chin in thought.

"Let's see… actually, I don't know." _Trust Aoi to mislead people so casually. _

Though my mind was occupied, my fingers weren't. Unconsciously, my fingers made their way to the keyboard to type the password used by the police force too many times, only to be greeted by the words 'File Missing' in big red letters. Though I knew of what was going to happen, my fingers started typing to relieve their boredom.

It was too sudden for me, as my mind was already in the midst of wondering.

Instead of the two words I was expecting, a whole file with countless words in simple black font scrolled down the desktop.

_What… it's been restored?!_

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA MIKAN<strong>

I was well aware that I was walking straight into the mouth of the tiger, as soon as I met that pair of violet eyes adorned with long eyelashes. They were not the nonchalant orbs of my best friend Hotaru - who was on the other side of the phone in my pocket - nor the flirtatious ones of my supportive homeroom teacher.

I had never expected to see one of my mother's closest friends - Mouri Reo - to be the one responsible for all of my heartache for thirteen years.

"Ah, if it isn't Yuka's daughter." He spoke in a welcoming manner, though it was clear from his tone that he was already expecting me. I clenched and released my fists repeatedly, feeling more frightened than ever - even when I was almost caught be Natsume the first time I had met him.

_Natsume… I wonder how he's doing- _I shook my head briskly in an attempt to get the raven haired boy out of my mind. _This isn't the time, Mikan!_ In order to regain my focus, I attempted to muster up all of my strength to act calm in front of the deceptive man in front of me.

"Why did you send me that video, Reo?" My voice barely surpassed a murmur, to my utter dissatisfaction. He chuckled at my question as he ran his fingers through his mahogany tresses.

"Straight to the point, eh? Just like Yuka when she was still alive…" Every time he mentioned the name of my mother, I could feel something penetrate my chest, in a vile attempt to choke my to point when tears would escape my carefully constructed composure.

Clenching my jaw at his words, I took the chance to look right into his deceiving eyes.

"You have no right to talk about my mother like that, Reo. You never did, ever since you killed her!" The tears were starting to form, ready to spill, but I made an effort to blink the moisture away.

Reo didn't seem fazed by my words, rather his mouth formed a sadistic grin which I immediately grew to detest. "Oh, but are you sure that it was _me _who killed your parents? Are you certain that it wasn't their one and only daughter who was responsible for such a sin?" _I knew he was going to say that._ The sudden montage of the video he had sent me - the living room, my parents surrounded at all sides by men in black, the gun pointed at my father's temple… the three year old Mikan cluelessly walking into the range of fire - forced a shudder from my lower chest, but now I was no longer scared of the consequences of the day, as well as my own involvement.

"Don't joke with me, Reo. I'm well aware that you thought I was so weak-hearted that I wouldn't be able to stand after seeing the video, but you don't know me as well as you think I do." In truth, that was a bluff. He _did _know that I would react in that way, and his prediction was almost spot-on. During the past week I had weeped once again for the loss of my parents many years ago as well as the false thought that I had killed them indirectly. However, all it took was a dose of common sense in the form of three close shots of Hotaru's Moron Gun to realise that this was what Reo wanted - for guilty thoughts to run through my mind, fake or not.

Nevertheless, this was indeed fake guilt he had injected into my brain. It took all of my will to realise that I wasn't the one with the gun, threatening to kill a toddler on the spot.

"It wasn't me who killed your parents, Mikan. It was _you_." It was then when I felt my self-control crack, but it didn't break completely. This was also what he wanted - to see me break down in front of him, helpless.

"No matter what you say, Reo…" I set my jaw hard to prevent any possible signs of stutter. "...I am not dumb enough to realise that I wasn't the one who hired assassination troops to kill them, nor did I hold their daughter hostage." Reo was evidently put off guard, and I had succeeded before him in the psychological game; to see who would break first. His relaxed demeanour faded in an instant, to be replaced by a penetrating scowl. I didn't allow that to stop me.

"So this is how you want to play, daughter of Yuka… so let's start by me admitting that I killed your fucking parents, alright?" It seemed that he wasn't giving up, as he was trying to stiffen my strings a little too much. I did notice, nonetheless, that his vocal pitch was rising by the minute due to increasing panic.

"And also the fact that you've been keeping this from me until now, when you have all the information you need for all your diabolical needs." I took deep breaths as he smirked devilishly once again, not knowing the news I had for him. "Too bad, since I've already returned the stolen items to where they belong." His grin had been immediately wiped off his face as I clasped the phone on my pocket tightly. "Somehow, you manipulated me into becoming a thief, and you intended to collect when necessary. Adding to my parent's murder, I can't forgive you at all." I heard a shuffle behind me, and I turned to see all of Reo's bulky guards blocking all means of escape.

I spun back on my heel to see Reo at his scariest - he had stood up from his seat with a fist on the table, a menacing growl forming on his lips. "You conniving little bitch!"

At that point in time, I felt the fear buried within my body start to reach the surface. "W-What is this? Reo, what are you doing?!" I shrieked, directing a finger at the emotionless guards.

"If it's all gone… you're going to be coming with me, Yukihara!" I swallowed a lump down my throat as he hissed those words at me. I felt my knees weaken in terror, but all I wanted was to keep standing by the end of this confrontation.

I knew for certain that nothing would go his way.

I pulled out my last resort out of my pocket, and I faced the screen towards him so he could see the screen - and the ongoing phone call on speaker.

"Damn tramp!" He swiftly made his way around the table to take the phone out of my grasp, but I interrupted him mid-step.

"It's no use, Reo! Even if you break the phone, our conversation is already in different hotspots in Tokyo. You do realise that if you don't let me go, you're going to be placed behind bars?" He reached for the phone once again, and I pulled it away from him just in time.

"Did you forget something, daughter of Yuka?! That if this recording goes to the police, _you're _going to be arrested for thievery as the Quartz Ghost?!" The matter of which I had contemplated about arose in my mind once again, but now I was resolute about everything.

"I know." I barely whispered, and for the second time this evening he was put off guard. Reo scoffed at my reaction.

"Did I not make it clear to you?"

I felt my breathing quicken by the second as I was bound by his eerie glower. "You did, R-Reo. I know of the consequences. I don't care what happens to me, I'll go through anything as long as you get what you deserve!" I turned on my heel to walk towards the door, of which was no longer protected by the guards. "Goodbye, Reo."

Before I could escape the thick, dangerous atmosphere of Reo's office, I paused mid-step by the sound of a gun loading.

I was frozen in place - I was too scared to turn around and meet the barrel of the gun most likely pointed at my head. _Is he going to kill me?! _Never had I felt so frightened for my life, and in a few seconds I watched my whole life flash through my mind like a montage.

My first meeting with Hotaru, Ruka, Luna and Yoichi - the four who stayed by my side regardless of the circumstances. The mysterious note influencing me to start stealing my father's files. The first time I stole as the notorious Quartz Ghost. All of it flickered like a silent movie.

But in particular, the memories of which I reminisced in the most started when I first met Natsume.

My first kiss with him in the chapel, the many times he had met me in the various places I stole, when he demanded reason though he was an enemy. They were my memories as the Quartz Ghost, but I found my memories as Sakura Mikan much more memorable. The day when he sat next to me in class saying that he had studied Criminal Psychology in university, the light conversations we had at the sakura tree - and even though I wasn't very pleased to admit it, and it still made me angry, the one too many times he called me by the colour of my panties. It wasn't a suitable flashback to have when your head is about to be blown off, but I couldn't help it. It made me realise the obvious, which I was stupid to not figure out earlier.

The Phantom H was Hyuuga Natsume - thus, I was in love with Natsume himself.

_I love Natsume._

_I love Natsume._

_I love Natsume._

_I love Natsume._

_I love Natsume._

_I love Natsume._

_Yet I can never be with him, can I?_

I anxiously expected Reo to shoot when he had the chance, but he harshly interrupted my thoughts with an order.

"Get the tramp out of here. Out of my sight, now!" Before I could comprehend what was happening, two guards grasped each of my arms and escorted me out of the building to my car. My body did not cease trembling as I entered the car, where _she _was waiting.

As soon as the guards were unable to see me, I broke down. I finally released the tears which I had been holding in for so long as I held my fists towards my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

As I sat watching the wind caress the grass surrounding the sakura tree, I felt my phone buzz. Knowing it was Tono, I answered the phone rather reluctantly, knowing that he had went on to do something without notifying me.

"What is it?"

"_Natsume, the Quartz Ghost has been caught by Nobara!_"

I had never expected to hear those words. "What? When?!"

"_After everything she had stolen was suddenly returned this morning, she turned herself in along with proof of another criminal._"

It was unbelievable. After letting her go so many times, and falling in love with her in the process, she had _turned herself in_. A part of me was disappointed in the final outcome, but inside I was still wanting to see the true identity of the Quartz Ghost.

"I'm coming to the station now."

"_Wait, Nat-_" I snapped the phone shut before I could hear the rest of the sentence, and immediately pushed myself off the hard ground towards the school's exit.

As I drove to the station barely under the speed limit, my mind was blank. Unexpectedly, no thoughts or rhetorical questions were running through my head regarding the woman I was longing to find for so long. The only thought I had acknowledged in my mind was that though this case had run into a dead end, not an ounce of me regretted ever taking it up.

But when I reached the station to see the Quartz Ghost behind bars, I never expected such a result to occur - but regarding her identity and my thoughts.

My love for the Quartz Ghost still remained, but not for the person in the jail cell.

My breath was stuck in my throat when I saw her. Not in glee, but in utter shock and disbelief. She was in the outfit of the Quartz Ghost - the pure white chiffon which had been stained by dirt - and pale brown hair which reached past her shoulders.

My mouth acted without my permission, but it was my intention to bring it up again. As soon as all the other police officers and observants left the place, I started to state the most obvious fact.

"You're not the Quartz Ghost." Her ice brown eyes stared up at me blankly, unlike the gleeful and bright eyes of the Quartz Ghost I knew. "What are you doing here, Koizumi Luna?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Neither Mikan nor Natsume expected Koizumi Luna - the Bishop of the Influentials, the reigning slave driver of the school - to be the one responsible to linking their fates together once and for all.

However, the storm has yet to reach it's end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Extra long chapter for everyone who waited? I think there are a few plotholes unwilling to be filled in this chapter, so if you have any questions that are not related to the rest of the story, I will gladly answer them._**

**_By the way, I am in need of a beta reader. If you are one who is willing to fix up this story for me, please talk to me! Thanks!_**

**_-Win_**


	14. Revelations

**AUTHOR**

Words are helpful, but unnecessary. They state, but one does not need the guidance of words to discover something in which they seek wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>HYUUGA NATSUME<strong>

"You're not the Quartz Ghost." Her pale brown eyes stared up at me blankly, unlike the gleeful and bright eyes of the Quartz Ghost I knew. "What are you doing here, Koizumi Luna?" Knowing what she was doing in the Quartz Ghost's place without a single murmur of denial was beyond me. Hiding my identity as a detective was unnecessary, as it was likely that though she wasn't the thief, she would have been informed of my identity.

I had half expected her to react with a snide comment or an expression of distaste, but she only let out a faint sigh as she pulled the facial scarf away from her neck. "Of course you would notice what everyone else here didn't. But I know for sure that you _don't _want the real Quartz Ghost behind bars, right Phantom H?" She had hit the nail right on its head with her statement. For the first time in my career as a detective, I hesitated to put a criminal behind bars. _Is this what love does to you?_

"You didn't answer my question." I stated bluntly.

She arched an eyebrow. "You didn't answer mine either." _Of course. I knew she'd be a handful._

"You phrased that question as rhetorical. There was no need for me to answer." She huffed in frustration at my words, and glanced up at me with an expression which was asking if I was being serious.

"Seriously, do you think this is the time for the way I ask my questions?" She scoffed at me. "But if you're saying it's rhetorical, I guess you're admitting that you _did _want to keep her out of prison."

I was rather ashamed of myself for being apprehended verbally by a female, behind bars nonetheless. Not only apprehended, but also _outwitted _by her. I clicked my tongue and repeated myself. "You didn't answer my question."

"Jeez, Hyuuga. Are you so pissed about me deflating your ego?" I kept silent, expecting the answer which I was expecting from her. Koizumi seemed to notice this, and she exhaled deeply - thus I could tell that she was finally going to grant my wish.

"The real Quartz Ghost told me that her final wish before she got arrested was to tell you everything. And I mean, _everything._ Even her own identity." Koizumi nodded in distaste at her own words. "I thought that she was stupid for even considering it, but it's her only wish." She glanced at me expectantly. "Are you prepared to hear the entire story?"

_I'm finally going to know everything. _"Go for it." She nodded once, and started to talk.

"She never wanted to be a thief. She didn't do it for the money, she did it because she wanted to find the murderer of her parents, Azumi Yuka and Yukihara Izumi." The latter name was too familiar to my mind.

"Yukihara Izumi?! The deputy prime minister? Are you saying she was his daughter?"

"Of course that's what I'm saying. They were killed when she was three, and she knew that it was a man of politics who killed him. So she stole all the necessary files, documents, and other items to assist her in the case. But in the end… it was to no avail. She _never _needed to steal them. Last week, she was confronted by the killer himself who wanted the items which she had stolen. The bastard also made her think that _she _killed her parents." Koizumi started to clench her fists tightly in rage. "I hate him for ruining her life as he did. And this morning, she finally got the proof that he was the murderer but… the recording also had proof that she was the Quartz Ghost. I couldn't bear it if she was sent to jail after her dreadful life, so…" Her voice was growing glum as she looked down, tears forming in her eyes. "...here I am. I took her place. I have nothing left to lose, anyway."

I never expected to see her in such a vulnerable state, nor did I expect to listen to her story about the thief. However, I shared her enraged feelings for the man who supposedly ruined her life - before I met with Luna, Tono had notified me that they were searching for a _Mouri Reo _responsible for the murder of a politician and his wife fourteen years ago.

"Koizumi. I promise, as soon as I finish talking to you, I _will _find him and arrest him for both you and _her_." I hissed under my breath, and her head snapped up to look at me in wonder.

"R-Really?" I smirked at her hopeful tone.

"I'm a detective. That's what I do, Koizumi."

She lost the shocked look immediately, replaced with an expression of contentment. "That's good." A minute long silence occurred as she seemed to be gathering her thoughts before she continued with her explanation. "I'm assuming that since you came to our school despite having a degree in Criminal Psychology meant that you _knew _that the thief was a student, right?" This new revelation surprised myself at my correct guess weeks ago. _I assumed so, but I wasn't actually sure if it was in fact true!_

"Really? Well it's good that I didn't completely waste my time." I stated bluntly to hide my utter shock. However, being caught off-guard by her previous words was immediately replaced by her next ones, as she instantly gave me a look of disbelief.

"Hyuuga, you didn't waste you time _at all._ I don't want you to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again." Koizumi sternly 'reprimanded' me.

"What would you know, Koizumi? You're not the one following a thief aimlessly throughout Tokyo." I decided to retort back with the same steel tone, still confused as to why going to the school was more valuable then I expected. It was only when I realised the obvious when she told me off once again.

"Seriously, for a private investigator you sure are an idiot. Imai was right about you." The referencing of the blackmailer's surname made me dispose of the shameful thoughts I was having.

_The Quartz Ghost is a student at Alice Academy - someone who I've already contacted… wait. Imai?_

It was when I clearly heard what Koizumi said that I finally put _all _the pieces together.

I knew exactly who _she _was. It all made sense now.

Koizumi smirked at my expression. "It looks like you've finally figured it out. I didn't even need to tell you… you are a detective, after all. Well, now that you know…" She reached into her white shoe, and to my surprise she pulled out a small piece of parchment - the exact same type which _she _had sent me previous times - and slid it towards me weakly. I noticed her hands becoming more tired, and her eyes started to droop. "Don't ask questions, Hyuuga. Just go, _now._ I'm tired, I want to sleep, okay?" She hissed in annoyance as she leaned her head on the hard wall before her eyes closed, sending her into what I deemed an impossible slumber.

With a faint smile on her face.

A small part of me was glad that she was finally satisfied after all the evident hardships she had faced - but more importantly, I picked up the brittle paper to read the very few words it presented.

_**Chapel, crucifix. Now.**_

I wasn't going to waste another moment, besides the brief pause to mutter a thanks to the sleeping 'Bishop'.

* * *

><p>Since it had been closed ever since the theft, I punched in the code into the security system for the second time and entered the familiar chapel. It made complete sense for her to call me here of all places, since it was the place where we had first met - as 'enemies'. The only differences in this scene was that it was light out, and the crucifix was still missing from its case.<p>

It was all nostalgic for me. I could recall clearly the first time I had seen her with my own eyes - after noticing her presence due to her swift shadow, I had managed to restrain her. However, I was stunned by her beauty - how the delicate white chiffon wrapped around her thin body, her beautiful locks tumbling down her shoulders, and her _eyes_.

I couldn't believe I didn't realise it earlier.

I made my way towards the window, remembering the crisp white moon from that one night. But this time, it wasn't moonlight which shone through the glass, but it was a mixture of peach and gold - the perfect combination of a sunset.

I heard the sound of light footsteps behind me, and I knew for sure that it was _her_. Slowly turning from the window, I couldn't help but smirk when I saw what she was wearing.

"You're still wearing your Quartz Ghost costume?" I could see her flush even from behind the layered chiffon covering her face.

"Shut up, Natsume. I just wanted to make this encounter more meaningful. It may not be important for you, but it is for me." She muttered under her breath, but loud enough so I could hear.

I sighed at her comment in ridicule. "Not meaningful to me? This is the moment I've been waiting so long for." With slow steps, I walked closer towards the girl who I had fallen in love with so deeply. I wasn't one for passionate confessions, but it was what I truly felt for her.

"I-Is it because you want to put me behind bars?" She shied away, but she didn't move back a step.

I continued to walk until I was approximately a metre away from her, and I reached towards her face slowly. "That is the least of my intentions. You've destroyed my sense of justice, you little vixen." As my hand reached her face, I was initially going to stroke her cheek - but upon realising that it was covered by the chiffon, I pulled the fabric off her face in a gentle yet swift movement.

"This thing is unnecessary. I know exactly who you are..." Upon removing the now annoying chiffon, it revealed her stunned face at my declaration - neither was I one for declarations, but it was all because of this thief. _I've already made a fool of myself, so why not add to it? _"...Mikan."

At the mentioning of her name, her shocked expression morphed into one of satisfaction as she looked down with a faint smile on her face. "I'm guessing Luna-sempai told you?"

"Actually, she gave me some vague clues, but I figured it out. I'm surprised I didn't understand earlier."

She nodded once as she pursed her lips. Mikan had no idea what that expression was doing to me. "What gave it away, Natsume? I'm rather curious."

"It was the Influential system." As soon as I realised that Koizumi and Imai had a connection regarding the Quartz Ghost, I figured it out immediately. Though I hadn't known of Ruka and Mikan's connection previously, Hijiri and Imai also had shared information regarding the bandit - proving that the Influentials were indeed linked behind the scenes - and while Imai was the information broker and Koizumi the decoy, there was only one more possibility. "I'm not sure what Ruka's relation to this is, though."

"He's like my doctor. Ruka-pyon wants to study medicine in university." I was finally satisfied in knowing everything, but I didn't show it. "Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. This is about us." _About us, huh._ She casually strolled towards the window I had stood near previously, and she seemed to enjoy the warmth of the faint sunlight remaining.

We spent a minute of silence as she watched the view, and I watched her. It seemed like fate - I wasn't exactly a true believer of its concept, but I thought of it more of a lucky coincidence - that the two girls I fell in love with were indeed the _same person_. _How on earth did this girl claw into my heart like this? _Mikan swiftly turned to me with a content smile, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm going to have to leave town for a while." _What?! _Along with lucky coincidences, came unfortunate events.

"What is this about?" _I just found you again._

"Reo found out that I handed him over, so he sent his men to catch me before he gets arrested." I scoffed at her reasons, and she scowled at me - not knowing the reason why.

"I'm part of the _police force_, Mikan. Do you think I can't protect you?" Hiding my hesitation, I placed my hands on her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "You don't need to leave. Stay in Tokyo."

She shook her head vigorously as she pressed her lips together. "I-I can't, Natsume. Reo's dangerous. I can't bear to get you involved!" _Dangerous?! Hah!_

"I've dealt with _murderers_. I'm sure I can catch him without a scratch." I emphasized as I shook her shoulders slightly.

Mikan remained certain of her decision, however. "No, Natsume. Being over-confident isn't good! Hell, I even escaped from you the day we met! Right here!" She shoved a finger towards the exact location in the chapel where she had kicked me in the stomach.

I was finally letting my irritation seep through. "Why are you so against me protecting you?!" I growled at her, causing her to panic.

"It's because I-" She hesitated, her expression as readable as an open book. Mikan was obviously trying to cover up what she was about to say.

"Because I what?" I asked her in a mutter, and she froze up immediately.

"I-It's nothing, Natsume. Forget it." _How in the world did I not discover her identity with her being my seat mate for this whole time? _

"You're a terrible liar. Just spit it out." I hadn't meant to say it so harshly, but I was almost desperate to know what she was going to say.

Mikan continued to shake her head as she swallowed once. "I don't want to."

"I won't stop asking, Mikan."

I heard her exhale quietly as she fidgeted with her fingers. I hadn't expected her to give up so quickly, since she was usually as stubborn as I was. But the thought of her actually _wanting _to tell me crept into my mind.

"I-I…" She continued to hesitate with her words, but this time I let her speak - but part of me was wondering what could make her so nervous about voicing it. _It couldn't be…_

By the way she was acting, she didn't look like she had the confidence to voice it after all.

I moved my hand up to pat her hair lightly. "Don't say it." I didn't like seeing her look so worried and hesitant, and I turned away from her so I wouldn't break my composure. _Ugh, what is this girl doing to me? _All I wanted to do was to pull her into my arms in a tight hug, but I knew that to her, I was still one of the obstacles in her path to freedom.

Suddenly I felt a pull from the back of my shirt.

"No…" I heard her mutter in denial. "...I have to say it now."

Scoffing, I turned my head to catch a glimpse of her in my peripherals, since I was already trying hard not to turn around and embrace her like I longed to. "Say it? You can barely talk, Mikan. Don't bother."

Her next move was one which simply teased my self-control.

I felt two thin yet comforting arms wrap around my body in a tight hug. I froze immediately at her sudden action as she leaned her head on my back. Clenching my fists tighter than before, my mind was boggled from the unknown reason why she was suddenly doing this.

"I can't say it, Natsume… but will you understand if I show it?" She whispered loud enough for me to hear, and part of me was still considering what she meant by those words while another was focusing of the grip on the front of my shirt.

"What are you talking about?" I had secretly wanted to understand right off the bat, because asking this had evidently made me look naïve - judging from the exasperated groan from behind me.

"Honestly… of all the times you decide to act like an idiot, it's now_." Ouch. There goes my pride_. Even after reprimanding me, she still hadn't let go. "Are you really just a Casanova-lookalike?" _Casanova __**lookalike**__? Wait… she couldn't be…_

I finally found the guts to turn around and look at Mikan, who finally loosened her grip to my dissatisfaction - I had a suspicion of what she meant, and by doing what I was planning to do, I knew it was either do or die. It was then when my self-control finally snapped.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her.

Those luscious lips which I had been longing for so long.

I knew that I was a selfish person at heart - right now, I couldn't bring myself to care about how she felt. All that mattered to me at that moment was that I had the opportunity to kiss her again before she left me. Now that I actually dared to do so, I wholeheartedly believed that she would push me away with an expression of disgust, never wanting to see me again.

But it seemed that God was working in my favour that day.

As soon as she gripped my shirt for the third time - this time by the collar - and she started to passionately kiss me back, I was over the moon. I only expressed my glee by cracking a small smile as the hand which held her chin moved to cup her cheek and the other moved up to caress her hair.

It seemed like hours in which I was kissing the girl I had fallen in love with, and I felt that those moments were the happiest I had ever been - until I realised soon after that it was the following moment when I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"I fucking love you, Mikan. Ever since the day we met here. I've always known." I never knew which part of me was so romantic - disregarding the profanity - but it was a nice change, especially in this moment.

"...Me too. I think I can say it now. I'm in love with you, Natsume." She giggled as she confessed, a light pink grazing her uplifted cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile along with her. We remained in the comforting embrace for a moment, until she decided to ruin the atmosphere. "I can now leave with no regrets."

"You're still leaving?" I had no strength or willpower to be angry with her, since the kiss had most likely drained it all up. However, I was still disheartened by the fact that she hadn't changed her mind.

Mikan touched my face lightly, affection sparkling in her dazzling brown eyes. "I'm only leaving for a while Natsume. At most a year. I need to pay someone else a visit. But I promise," She held my face in both hands as she gave me a promising expression, "I _will _come back, Natsume."

I myself found it strange how this one girl of three identities was able to change me as a man.

She was Yukihira Mikan, the deputy's daughter – though I barely knew this Mikan, I knew that she loved her parents dearly. She was capable of loving.

She was the Quartz Ghost, the notorious bandit – the girl who immediately captured my heart, and though she was a renowned criminal, she still had a heart of gold.

And she was Sakura Mikan, the cheerful student of Alice Academy – though this seemed the least significant of the three, I felt that though I was enchanted by the Quartz Ghost at first, it was Sakura Mikan which made me understand love and its concept. I truly fell in love with this girl.

But whoever she was, Mikan was the girl that I – the private investigator focused on work, and only work – gave in to. That was a spectacular feat. Thus, she would stay in my heart forever.

And unlike last time, I knew it was best to let go of her.

Not for good, of course.

"I'll wait forever if I have to."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Natsume wasn't that type of person - to openly declare such confessions, to easily express emotions, to grow nervous so easily, to act like an idiot - all around one person. But that was how he was in front of her, and he didn't want that to change.

He would wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hoooooooly crap. THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER. AND THE BIG THING? IT SUCKS.**_

_**OOC? Check.**_

_**Terrible romance? Check.**_

_**Ugh. Well, I'll try to write a final chapter and an epilogue of a better standard. Please expect!**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated. :)**_


	15. Fin

The constant tapping against a computer keyboard was the only sound in the small room, but only one of the two people inside was feeling awkward about the atmosphere. The girl with the sharply cut black hair ignored all signs of discomfort from the mixed blooded boy, as she focused all of her attention on her laptop.

Meanwhile, Ruka didn't really like being alone with Hotaru, knowing that she would be like this. "Imai, the Quartz Ghost matter is over. Do you still have so much work to do?"

A cease in typing not evident, she answered back monotonously as usual. "It's not over."

"What do you mean?" The second reason why Ruka didn't like staying with the nanotechnology enthusiast was because every thing which came out of her mouth boggled his mind.

"I'm still trying to locate Reo, that tricky bastard." Her eyebrows creased only the slightest at the fact that she had to name the man which she loathed the most - more than the ignorant and the obnoxious.

Ruka's eyes widened in shock. "You mean he still isn't caught?! Reo's still out there?!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes with a hint of exasperation. "You just figured out, bunny boy? You're almost as stupid as that idiot Mikan."

It had been a month since Mikan had left town temporarily - both on the run and to see a mystery person. Since then, no word of her had been heard.

"She sent an e-mail." Hotaru stated, and Ruka expectantly leaned closer. She was bothered by the close proximity that the innocent boy was unaware of, but let it slide. Double clicking the link, a window expended to display a short message.

_Hotaru!_

_I miss you so much! I'm in Okinawa right now, and it's so warm! I love the beaches here, and I wish you, Ruka-pyon, Luna-sempai, Yoichi and the others were here with me! I saw a pikapikaraya the other day - apparently they're REALLY rare. I'm not lying! It was so cute! It kind of looks like Natsume, don't you think? I think I got a bit of a tan too, I guess that's what the sun does to you, hahaha._

"Is she a runaway or a tourist?" Ruka drawled, unaware why Mikan's e-mail consisted more about her holiday instead of what was important.

"Whatever she is, she's still an idiot." Hotaru replied, masking her own displeasure.

_Well, I should stop talking about Okinawa. I haven't met up with him yet, since I got sorta… caught up. But I'm planning on seeing him tomorrow, I promise! Tell the others I said hi. Especially Luna-sempai. How is it going for her?_

_Sincerely, _

_Mikan-chan_

"I know she still feels guilty for letting Luna do what she did…" Ruka muttered, remembering the time when she had found out, and she reacted like an uncontrollable fire. It took hours to calm her down and explain that it was possibly for the best.

Nevertheless, the irrelevant e-mail made them both smile. They were both relieved that Mikan was finally able to smile after leaving her persona as a criminal - they knew that the weight would still be on her small shoulders, but her shoulders weren't frail.

"I'm glad Mikan's having fun while we're still at school." Ruka sighed as Hotaru stared intently at her first paragraph.

"…"

"I-Imal?"

"...I wish I went with her."

Ruka stared at her as if she had grown wings.

* * *

><p>The constable directed the girl in the prison uniform towards a table where Ruka sat patiently. When the former strawberry blonde saw him, her eyebrows raised curiously for a moment until she smiled faintly and made her way towards the table without the officer's help.<p>

"Hello, Ruka." Luna greeted as she sat down. "Long time no see."

Ruka exhaled in slight remorse. It seemed like he was one of the only ones who hadn't visited Luna during the past month. "I'm sorry, Koizumi-sempai."

Luna huffed, annoyed slightly, but she didn't show signs of anger. "It's alright. It was exam week recently, right?" Luna didn't believe the slightest that Ruka's no-show had been related to _exams _of all reasons, but she let it be - he looked guilty enough as he was. "So, how are you?"

"The usual. It's just different without both of you around." He quietly spoke, nodding in exasperation. Luna seemed to understand what he was talking about.

"I heard. I hope she's doing well." It was a quiet conversation between the two - simply a talk between two friends about the present.

"Yeah, she e-mailed us the other day. It looked more like a message from a tourist rather than a runaway. As expected, I guess." Both chuckled quietly, knowing the eccentric girl's ways. However, after their shared laughter Ruka's expression changed to one of peace. "She really misses you, Mikan asked us about how you are in particular. She didn't even ask about Natsume-san."

Luna grinned at the thought of Mikan still caring about her, regardless of what she did. "I really miss her too." She recalled something from the past, and she couldn't prevent the small smirk appearing on her face. Especially due to the fact that he hadn't noticed the man behind him. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"You love her, Ruka?" The blonde froze at the sound of the familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while, and he took caution in turning around and making eye contact with the blood red eyes of the teenage private investigator.

"N-Natsume-san…" Calling Ruka terrified would be a big understatement. However, to his confusion Natsume casually sat next to him as if he hadn't heard anything.

"I thought I told you to drop the suffix." Watching the terror on Ruka's face and the nonchalance on Natsume's was funny to Luna - it had been a while since she had felt so amused by something.

"Oh, sorry N-Natsume…" Ruka apologised, a prominent flush colouring his face from embarrassment.

Natsume turned to Luna, who didn't bother to hide her smirk. "I tried to sort it out with the force. Since the Quartz Ghost supposedly returned all the items to their respective places instead of selling them, as well as the fact that you turned yourself in, the charges will most likely be dropped regarding the concept of staying in jail. I predict that you will have to stay for a few more months, and then you might have to do some community service."

Luna's snigger changed to a genuine smile as she heard the news. "I'm glad. Thanks, Hyuuga. You've really helped me out a lot. I'll finally get out of these retarded clothes. No taste at all."

The raven haired boy shook his head at her retained sense of materialism. However, it took a moment until he noticed the face of Ruka - of whom had paid not attention to what he told Luna earlier.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" He nonchalantly asked, however it still succeeded in sending a chill down Ruka's spine.

"What do you think, Hyuuga?" Luna intercepted, wanting to watch the moment. He thought for a brief moment until he cracked a grin in realisation.

"Oh, so you're still worried about _that._"

Ruka couldn't believe it. While he was stiff due to nerves - though he and Natsume were supposedly 'friends' now - Ruka couldn't still help but still be intimidated around him, and Natsume was acting like it was nothing. He gave the blonde a look requesting an explanation.

"She'll only see me as a childhood friend. So don't worry about it. I just want her to be happy." Ruka assured him with a small smile of contentment, but it seemed that Natsume didn't need to be assured.

"I know. I wasn't really worried about that." Natsume exhaled, fiddling with a folded piece of parchment in his hands. "It seems that everyone falls in love with her. If it was someone else, I'd be pissed."

Ruka unconsciously sighed in relief at his words, knowing that Natsume hadn't misunderstood. "Anyway, she really loves you. Even if I tried, I wouldn't chance against you."

"I know you wouldn't." He replied nonchalantly, oozing with confidence, and Ruka laughed hesitantly at his comment.

Watching the two boys with the same target of admiration, Luna couldn't help but feel envious of her beautiful kouhai. Mikan had Ruka, a caring and selfless boy of whom would sacrifice his happiness for her, as her childhood friend, and Natsume of whom wouldn't hesitate to put his private investigator career to an end for her, as her boyfriend.

"Mikan's really lucky to have both of you at her side."

_All is good for now, _Natsume thought to himself, _and when Mikan returns all will be perfect. Come back as soon as you can._

* * *

><p>The sound of a doorbell echoes throughout the inconspicuous two-storey house. A suited man with unkempt ebony hair and black tattoos on his face looked up from his newspaper, and signalled to his assistant to answer the door. After a short moment, his assistant returned to his office with a woman following him. A woman <em>too <em>familiar. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her.

"You're Yukihara-san's daughter…?"

The brunette smiled respectfully at him in response as she filled in the blank. "Mikan, Serio-san."

Rei put aside his newspaper as he motioned her to take the seat in front of his desk, in which she obliged.

"You've grown up into a fine woman, Mikan-san." He complimented, and she thanked him in return. "So why did you choose to see me today?"

Mikan's expression morphed into one of worry. "Do you remember Mouri Reo?"

It was a name which was familiar in his mind. Mouri Reo was the man who never liked Yukihira Izumi, and vice versa due to their opposing opinions - and as his assistant at the time, Rei hadn't liked him either. Thus, he only gave a curt nod, requesting her to continue.

"Well… when Father was murdered, he was the one behind it." Rei froze at the news she had presented to him. _To think that Mouri would actually want him __**dead**__… _Mikan noticed him clenching his fists and his jaw, and decided that it would be best to continue with explaining her situation.

"Anyway, I already turned him in to the police, but he's still on the run. And he's after me." Rei swiftly turned his head towards her, and she flinched at his sudden movement.

"Why is he after you?" He asked, attempting to maintain his composure.

Mikan hesitated. _Of all the questions he had to ask, it was __**that one**__. Should I tell him? _The teenager mentally compared the pros and cons, and in the end she asked herself - _well, this is it. I have nothing left to lose, don't I?_

Thus, it led her into explaining to Rei her identity as the Quartz Ghost, the notorious thief.

As she recounted her story, she observed his expressions - he was at times serious, shocked, displeased and impressed.

"Therefore, I came here to ask you to help me. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but leading him towards you was the only way I could think of to catch him for sure." She worried that he would be angry at her, and he wouldn't want the slightest involvement in the plan. However, Rei leaned forward immediately.

"I have always been Yukihira's loyal assistant, and as his daughter, I shall continue to serve, no matter what the price. Tell me your plan."

* * *

><p>Rei set down the phone and nodded once in confirmation. "The Okinawa police are on their way. Are you completely sure that Reo will come here?"<p>

"Definitely. He knew about your relation to my father, and he knew that I was going to seek your help. So I'm really sure!" Mikan assured him, pressing her lips together as she looked around the room curiously. "I didn't get to look around when I first arrived here. It's a very nice office."

Rei examined the girl in front of him. She was the spitting image of her mother, yet her personality and expressions mirrored her father's - even though Yukihira Izumi was a politician, he was still an adult who enjoyed life - modestly, of course. Just like Izumi, Mikan would notice the most irrelevant things among the most serious times.

His musings were interrupted immediately as they heard the door open with a bang, followed by footsteps. She turned quickly towards the older man and whispered in a hurry, "If something happens to me, please keep it secret until I say so."

"Wha-" _It can't be… she couldn't be thinking-_

Just then, a swarm of suited men with guns entered the office and surrounded the two. They were then followed by Mouri Reo himself, who bore a fat smirk on his face.

"Hello, Izumi's daughter. And Izumi's assistant. Truth be told, I want this to end quickly. And I _always _get what I want."

The red-head clicked his fingers once.

The nearest man in black dashed forward, dagger in hand.

And it was a spilt second before Mikan felt something tear heartlessly through her stomach, at the same time the Okinawa police barged into the scene.

As Reo and his guards were being apprehended, Mikan started to breathe heavily as her trembling hand moved towards the source of pain.

She felt moisture.

_It's alright… this was part of the plan, right? Reo's going to be caught now… I can die with no worries-_

_**"But I promise… I will come back, Natsume."**_

The thought of Natsume suddenly flashed into her mind. _I promised I'd return… what am I doing? _The image of Natsume was soon followed by Luna, Ruka, Hotaru and everyone of whom she cared about.

It only took a moment for her to realise that she didn't want to die.

Mikan wanted to live.

Upon the realisation, the pain had increased tremendously. She began to writher and shriek in terror - tears spilling out of her eyes as her vision started to fade.

_No… no… NO! I can't die now!_

"Yu-no, Mikan! Are you okay?" She heard Rei's voice call out to her urgently as she felt professional hands examine her body at the scene. However, she felt all her senses slowly deactivate.

"Rei… please keep your promise…"

And finally, her windows to her soul closed themselves for a long time.

_I'll come back, Natsume._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: GET THEM KEY WORDS ;) Ahah. _**

**_THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. There will be an epilogue after this soon. This was a really emotional journey... *sniffsniff* I'd like to thank all the readers who stuck with me from the beginning AND everyone else who started reading in between ^^ I really appreciate it :)_**

**_Today is actually my first year anniversary on , so are celebratory reviews too much to ask? :)_**


	16. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_**

**_Physically Bound, Yet Spiritually Free_**

As soon as the blonde swung the glass doors open with a smooth movement of his arms, he was greeted with the pleasurable feeling of cool, fresh air against his skin and through his hair. With delayed steps, he made his away to the railings bordering the wide balcony of the summer house, and he scanned the panorama of nature as he leaned on the cold metal bar. If he had felt nervous a moment ago, it had immediately dissipated when he started to tune in to the sounds of the chirping birds and the whistling of the wind. A part of him internally slapped himself for being such a poetic pansy, but he knew that nature was what could keep him in control.

His ears suddenly detected the sound on heels against the wooden floorboards, and for a moment he knew who was coming behind him. Even through the moderate sound of her heels he could notice the collected yet possible dangerous aura approaching him.

"Imai?"

"Nogi." A composed female voice acknowledged him as she immediately sat down on one of the seats around the round table - Ruka couldn't help but notice that the seat she had chosen was the one with the best view of the mountainous scenery. Nevertheless, he gave her a half-smile, which she replied silently with a slight nod.

"So, how's life for you?" Ruka awkwardly started a conversation.

Hotaru scoffed. "Pathetic conversation starter. Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, would you rather remain in this awkward silence until someone else comes?" He asked as he leaned back on the rail, observing the ebony haired woman as she started to make firm creases in the smooth surface of a serviette.

"_I _would indeed prefer that, but I'll be diplomatic and follow you in this poorly executed plan." Hotaru sighed, setting down the crane made of tissue on the table.

It took a while for Ruka to realise that she was talking about his conversation starter, rather than an intricate plan which she made it sound like. Nevertheless, he was thankful.

"So, you married Matsudaira? How come I wasn't invited to the ceremony?"

This question made the usually composed woman cringe in annoyance. "Be aware of this, Nogi. I married him because of company relations, not personal feelings. If it wasn't for the great benefits our company received from this marriage, I wouldn't waste a breath on that incompetent person. All he does is watch Cool Blue Sky on the TV, and even if we had a ceremony, you wouldn't have wanted to attend." She firmly explained to the blonde with a stern voice, and he could tell that she was finally releasing her stress. After a long exhale, she continued. "At least he's remotely bearable. I do wonder how Shouda fares in her home."

Both knowing the changes to the gossip specialists after their marriage, the two chuckled quietly. With his random comments, inability to sense moods, the classic laziness which occurs for most men after the honeymoon, and a sudden arrival of two bundles of joy, the hot-tempered Sumire had all but gone insane. Nevertheless, it didn't affect their relationship in a negative extent.

"How about you, Nogi?"

Ruka arched an eyebrow at her simple question. "This isn't right. You're just asking because it's a formality, aren't you? I'm sure you're well aware of how I've been the past few years."

"You know me well, bunny boy." She spoke as the corner of her mouth lifted. "Even though you can't match my intellectual level, I knew you would fare well in Tokyo U. You don't have to be an information broker to know that much."

Ruka was about to thank her, but was interrupted by another pair of high heeled footsteps. From the wide doorway emerged a strawberry blonde woman with a face they both knew too well.

"Koizumi-senpai?" Ruka exclaimed, stunned by the changes she had undergone ever since she had been arrested.

Luna grinned softly as she fingered strands from her fringe. "How is it? I decided to dye it back to my original colour before the incident with my father…"

"Y-You look good." The other blonde admitted, noticing that she had lost the coldness which she had displayed in high school, with such a warm colour.

Luna's rouge lips smiled thankfully to him, and then she turned to Hotaru - who was in the midst of making another tissue crane. Watching the black haired girl's stern expression, she felt her smile fade - fearing what she would face.

"Hotaru, I-"

"You're an idiot. Even more than Mikan, I must admit." Hotaru sneered as she sent a glare to the older woman, who flinched.

Ruka attempted to stop the former Rook's stern speech. "Imai, wai-"

"What kind of person would sacrifice herself like that? Did you not realise that there are always other options? You've destroyed everything in your life, just for Mikan. I know she's my best friend, but that does not change my opinion."

Luna exhaled deeply, absorbing the words like a sponge. However, she appeared content as she bravely met Hotaru's stare. "I know. But I've always held a criminal record - so even if I didn't do that, it wouldn't have made a difference… and besides," Luna unconsciously stroked her scarred wrist with her other thumb as she spoke, "I don't think I'd be able to move on if I didn't do what I did."

Ruka glanced between the two women - watching Hotaru in particular. He had known her for years, so he could tell when she understood of Luna's situation.

However, he also knew that she was going to whip her Moron Cannon out of her handbag in order to vent out her frustrations.

Luna didn't.

One shot of the famous cannon sent the strawberry blonde flying - and to Hotaru's contentment, Luna had knocked Ruka over. _Two birds with one stone._

"You least deserved that much." She muttered before blowing away the smoke emerging from the cannon, watching the two blonde groan in dizziness.

Luna giggled nervously, accepting the blow, but Ruka was not amused. "Why did you hit me as well, Imai? I know that wasn't a coincidence."

"You've been acting like an idiot ever since Mikan got into the theft business. I think you deserve much more than one blow, but I will restrain myself for today."

For the third time, another pair of footsteps interrupted their conversations. However, they didn't belong to a woman in heels. Instead, it was the sound of two pairs of dress shoes… and a set of wheels.

A voice called out to them as soon as the other trio were visible. "Luna-sempai! Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!"

The wheelchair ridden brunette smiled her signature grin as the black haired man pushed her forward, followed by the younger, silver-haired man following the couple with a smirk.

No matter how many times they had seen her before, none of them could help but let their mood dampen when they were greeted with the sight of Mikan in a wheelchair. Even though she had greeted them with the usual, enigmatic smile, they all regretted not being there for her when she was in danger - especially Hotaru and Natsume - leading to her inability to walk. No matter how many times she had told them not to worry about the issue, the guilt they felt was inerasable. However, it took them three years to finally accept the fact that nothing could be changed.

"What are you doing now, Hijiri-san?"

"Working for Hotaru-nee. Nothing that different, I guess." The youngest one nonchalantly told the group, leading to Mikan dropping her jaw in disbelief.

"Eh? Hotaru, you know he just graduated from high school!" She made a poor attempt to tell off her best friend - of whom was busy consuming her meal. "Why are you already dragging him into the busine-"

"Don't worry, Mikan-nee. Hotaru-nee didn't force me to do anything. Besides, I don't wanna go to uni. I'm just a messenger, after all." Everyone but Hotaru sighed at the use of his favourite phrase once again.

Mikan frowned, grudgingly accepting his wish, but she still worried about the matter as the others continued to eat and converse about an irrelevant topic. As she internally complained to herself, she felt a familiar hand grip her own firmly. Mikan instantly looked up at Natsume, who had raised his eyebrows - silently asking what the matter was. Even though the action was subtle, she knew that he was still in love with her after all these years. She was completely thankful for many reasons, and besides the fact that she was crazy about him in return, there was a reason which also stood out:

Mikan did not break her promise to Natsume.

After being stabbed by one of Reo's men, she had woken up eight months later to have lost all movement of her legs. Without telling any of her friends what had happened, she had spent the next two months recovering from her other injuries - with the help of Rei - as well as the overall shock she had suffered from the turn of events. Despite this, she had kept in mind the promise she had made to Natsume before she had left - one that she had thought was too minor for him to remember, but major enough to motivate herself to recover.

She had set herself a time limit of absence before she had left Tokyo - and she was intent on arriving back before its end.

One year maximum. And she had eventually made it in eleven months, in front of the police station.

After all that had occurred during the past few years, Natsume was surprised that they had managed to survive till the end. The concept of a detective falling in love with a criminal seemed foreign to him at the time - perhaps _too _foreign, that he found the idea completely inconceivable - and the additional fact that it was _he _who had fallen in love with one of the most notorious bandits in Japan was simply _bogus_.

Yet everything which occurred in Alice Academy would have been considered bogus before he had actually experienced it - the power of the five influentials, the intricate yet fake conspiracy of the Quartz Society, the bloody past of Koizumi Luna, the assassination of the Deputy Prime Minister and his wife, and how all of these had linked together like puzzle pieces.

As a detective for the police, it was indeed Natsume's hardest case.

Meanwhile, she had found it rather ironic - the police were the ones she was required to defy in order to conduct her plan, yet they were the ones who helped her end it all. Not only that, but the person she now relied on the most her former arch enemy.

The Quartz Ghost case would stay in Natsume's heart as his most memorable case, while it signified the conclusion of Mikan's thirteen year mental turmoil.

Nevertheless, now was the time when Natsume Hyuuga finally convinced Mikan Sakura to let out that long held breath.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Finally, after almost a year, the Maiden's Vendetta is now complete. I am extremely thankful to everyone who stayed with me until the end, as well as those who reviewed, favourited and alerted my story. There were times when I couldn't update because I lost my passion for this story, as well as those GOD-annoying mental blanks and school exams, but you guys helped me pull through and finish my first normal Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_I really hoped this story met your expectations, and I will continue to write more GA fiction in the future, so please keep your eyes peeled!_**

**_And of course, reviews and favourites will be appreciated. :D Could we make it to 100? That would definitely make my day. :D_**


	17. Epilogue II

_**EPILOGUE II**_

_**Encounter II**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>

Our story begins at a beautiful chapel. Police officers surround the chapel in hopes of capturing the legendary thief once and for all. But among these amateurs, one particular detective stood out.

He swept through the crowd, towards the door of the chapel. He was all clad in black - black hat, black shoes, black coat, black mask. No one knew of his real identity. Only that he was a genius named Phantom H, determined to catch the thief.

Our legendary thief was going to make her first appearance in the city. She was known worldwide as the 'Quartz Ghost'. She stole everything, from jewels to government files. No one knew her reasons or motive, but no one could deny that she was beyond human.

This is their story.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA MIKAN<strong>

I adjusted the white chiffon covering my face, which was starting to slide down my nose. I was able to maintain a firm grip on the external sill of the church's mosaicked window as I shuffled along the wall, ten metres from the ground. I managed to glance down at the very guards trying to prevent my entry as I remained unseen, thus allowing me – and only me – to sneak into the chapel.

_Silly, _I thought to myself, _they think I'm that easy to catch? It's not like I'm going to walk up to them and ask them to let me enter._

_But I'm not stupid. I'm going to get that crucifix. I have to. He needs to._

Even though I – as a teenager – was still a fairy inexperienced thief with a flashy name, I was eager to _steal _the crucifix, despite not wanting to fool the police in the first place. The crucifix held no value to me as much as my sanity did.

Being a thief, unfortunately, forced me to face the harsh reality that despite my strong sense of justice, I had to break the law.

**Eventually, all criminals will have to face the consequences. Even though they may escape the confines of legal punishment, their sanity will continue to deteriorate.**

I inhaled deeply as I reached the top of the chapel – a tiny balcony where a giant, brass bell hung from the small roof and a set of narrow stairs led the way down to the lower floors. Surprised about the lack of lighting which sensed the slightest movement at the highest point of the church, I was finally able to release my held breath. With a light push from one of the roof tiles, I hoisted myself onto the balcony with ease. It was only then when I was able to calm down from the nerves as I – with light steps – made my way down the stairs.

_I think I'll be safe for now. I don't think that anyone capable will be waiting inside…_

When I reached the location where the large clock was visible from the inside, I paused in my steps. After a moment – which was in fact not short enough to prevent Hotaru from taunting my intellectual ability if she had known what had happened – I figured out that the time was 9:55 p.m.

Five minutes before my arrival was due. Five minutes before the guards outside would stand idly, without a clue of the situation. Five minutes before the church's million dollar crucifix would be missing from its glass casing.

But there was one thing I was sure wouldn't change – the amount of information they had about my identity, which was next to zero. According to Hotaru, the police had rootless suspicions about my gender, my age, and my income – which they assumed was lower than the proletariats of the nineteenth century. Luckily, she had found out that most of their assumptions were incorrect despite her regular sarcastic remarks about the police correctly guessing my weight – which usually ranged to one hundred kilograms, and no less.

Not only did it make me want to hit Hotaru, but also to sigh at the stupidity of the local police.

One minute before the time which my arrival was due, I crept down the remainder of the gravel stairs towards the expansive room, where the crucifix laid, almost unprotected.

My disappointment was unrivalled when I discovered that the word _almost _was required in that sentence.

As I peeked from behind the wall, I could vaguely make out a black silhouette near the tallest window. It assured me slightly that the person was facing away from both me and the crucifix, but I knew what to expect. The mystery person would know of my due time, if they were placed in charge of protecting the crucifix.

While I waited for the giant clock to strike ten, I allowed myself to get distracted by the creamy white sphere illuminating the room. It was a normal routine for me – before ten o'clock, I enjoyed the company of the moon, even if it was a brief encounter. It pained me that I couldn't exactly open up about my circumstances to many people, and I felt that by looking at the natural satellite of the Earth we live in, I could rest assured that someone else was doing the same.

I suddenly sighted something pass through the image of the moon. _Was that a bird?_

It was now ten o'clock.

I moved forward. The person turned around swiftly, almost catching me off guard. I had no time to praise his attentiveness as I tried to stay out of his sight.

For the first time since I had adopted the alter ego of the Quartz Ghost, I failed.

It happened so suddenly, unlike any other situation where I was dressed in the same white chiffon and the same mahogany wig. The mystery person dashed forward as they grabbed hold of my wrists with a firm grip, a split second before was pushed into the wall, my hands helpless as they were held above my head. Only after a brief moment of wincing from the pain radiating through my back did I realise that I wasn't dealing with someone of the same gender.

I focused on the person, and I was shocked at what I saw.

I was being restrained by a man. He was donning clothing of the purest black, like a magician, and after looking at his face, my breath hitched. The mystery man was more than _attractive_, and it made me worry about how I would be able to escape without hesitation. His hair was a raven black, and it was messy, yet it still appeared as if it was styled to perfection.

What most captured my eyes were his – rich, vibrant red eyes that analysed me with surprise.

"Are you the Quartz Ghost?" He questioned, although the stern tone in his voice told me that he already knew the truth.

I opted for my life rather than being detained by such a devilishly handsome man by kneeing him with my stomach with all my strength. I never liked to hurt people while I was the Quartz Ghost, so seeing him wince as he flew back onto the table wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Nonetheless, I forced myself to achieve my mission.

I quietly walked towards to where the crucifix waited for me, but I instantly heard another shuffle from behind me.

I didn't know how my instincts could decide on such an action, but I couldn't bear to hurt an innocent man _again_.

The first thing I could grab hold of was the white chiffon covering my face.

I had no idea why I - a girl with no experience in regards to love - decided to kiss him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I seriously love you guys for supporting my story. The amount of people favouriting and requesting for a second epilogue increased, and I feel so touched. So I would like to thank you all once again - the readers who have been with me from the start, the readers who started reading mid-way, and the ones who found this story after I finished it - because your support means a lot to me.**_

_**_**So this was my second Epilogue. **_This can be considered a parallel story to the prologue, so I guess you could read them at the same time.**_

_**Did you think it was a mistake, an accidental uploading of TMV's prologue? Or did you know it was going to be different?**_

_**-Win**_


End file.
